There Will Be Blood
by LaraWinner
Summary: AU, smut, vamp/human sex and violence. A dark and graphic ExB tale loosely following the plot of Twilight.
1. Prologue

There Will Be Blood

By: Lara

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em.

* * *

Prologue:

I had seen his eyes in my dreams.

For as long as I could remember the same golden orbs had been a fixture in my subconscious. Glittering like twin suns that could outshine Arizona at noon, they haunted me as a child and more nights than I could count I would awaken feeling both frightened and excited. In my sleep I could feel it, but I never knew what _it _was. It was like freefalling, riding a high with no safety. I didn't know what it meant and I suppose I'd never really questioned. The only detail I could recall upon waking was shimmering butterscotch. It was just my ambiguous dream of honey eyes and disconcerting exhilaration.

So imagine my surprise the day I found myself staring into those very eyes while wide awake…

* * *

A.N. - Yeah. Starting yet another story is exactly what I need… lol.


	2. Inevitability

There Will Be Blood

By: Lara

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em.

* * *

_**Bella pov**_

Apparently there was a new family in town, or so my dad had informed me over the weekend.

When I arrived at school on Monday there was a definite vibe of anticipation sweeping through the student body. I heard the various whispered speculations all through my morning classes. Siblings, a boy and a girl that were in my grade, had started school today. The newbies were a hot commodity since this was the first interesting thing to happen to Forks since… well… last school year at least. The gossip chain was in a tizzy and it seemed that everyone was in on the buzz. I, on the other hand, had no real interest in the new comers beyond fleeting curiosity. More than anything I was simply overjoyed that I was no longer the new kid. Now the Forks High junior class had new strangers to obsess over.

At lunch I sat next to Jessica Stanley and listened as she blabbed the scoop to our table.

"So their names are Alice and Edward Cullen. Their dad is a doctor and their Mom is an interior decorator. They have an older brother who's married and in college and apparently Alice has a boyfriend back in Alaska where they're from. Seems like Edward the hottie is up for grabs though so that's good because he's flippin' gorgeous." she gushed.

Lauren Mallory huffed. "He's so out of your league Jess."

Mike Newton leveled Jessica with a sour look. "That guy seems weird to me. I don't think I've seen anyone so pale. He's probably the sickly type, you know, allergic to everything like a total momma's boy."

"I'm with Mike." Tyler Crowley agreed. "The girl looks like she's twelve and that dude's a dweeb."

Angela Weber smiled sweetly. "I think Edward is just shy. I had English with him this morning and he sat next to me. He's really quiet, that's all."

Jessica returned Mike's sour look tenfold. "The new guy is not a pansy. You're just jealous because he's hot and you're not."

"Well speak of the devil." Lauren muttered, looking toward the cafeteria entrance.

I glanced up reflexively even though I wasn't paying full attention to the conversation. But I had to admit I was curious to see the "hottie". I knew the minute he walked in because for once Jessica was absolutely right. Edward Cullen was a striking specimen of boyish good looks. I took in his pretty face, not feminine in the least but still beautiful to look at, with his ruddy lips and strong jaw set in classic lines that were breathtaking. To add to the effect his tousled, coppery auburn hair fairly shined under the florescent lighting creating a stark contrast to his alabaster skin. Even from across the cafeteria I could appreciate his superfluous beauty.

My gaze remained transfixed as he stalked his way to the farthest table in the room obviously seeking a measure of solitude despite the boisterous atmosphere. Or perhaps he was trying for anonymity with unfortunate results because I was not the only one staring at the god-like Adonis, so was every other girl.

Alice Cullen joined him at the table a few moments later but I couldn't look away from Edward to give her a cursory inspection. It was magnetic, hypnotic even, the way the very sight of him compelled me to stare and soak him in. This was not like me at all. I did not ogle guys no matter how ridiculously good looking they were. And still I couldn't look away. I just couldn't.

"Good Lord…" Jessica groaned.

I silently concurred.

Edward's expression was sullen and tense… almost angry. He stared balefully at his sister though neither of them appeared to be speaking. And then the strangest thing happened. He looked right at me.

It was not my imagination and I was not being narcissistic. Out of everyone in this crowded cafeteria his belligerent glare focused specifically on me. There was no searching look, no glancing about and then meeting my stare directly. It was as if he knew where I had been sitting all along. Like he didn't want to acknowledge me but was otherwise unable to help himself. Which was crazy. That didn't make a bit of sense. I had never met this exquisite boy before, never even seen him before this moment, because if I had I certainly would not have forgotten. He was not someone you overlooked.

I swallowed hard and his face darkened even more. If I didn't know better I could swear he was frustrated with me. What the fuck?

It wasn't until the burning in my lungs became painful that I realized I'd forgotten to breathe. Raking in precious oxygen, I look down at the table breaking the unnerving contact of his glare. I didn't dare look at the beautiful boy again. I kept my eyes down and well away but I could feel him and the hostile heat of his glare and it made my skin tingle all through the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

_**Edward pov**_

_I said look at her, not stare like a creepy idiot._

Alice's thought breezed through my mind all wind chimes and sunshine, most refreshing compared to the mental racket coming from the humans surrounding us. I ignored her. This was all her fault anyway. Alice was the one that insisted we come here to Forks and insisted we enroll in high school… again. She insisted we do this her way because, as always, Alice can be pretty goddamn insistent when she wants to be. She said this would be good for me. She was as determined as Esme to make sure that I found my mate. Of course it didn't matter that I wanted nothing to do with this absurd farce. What I wanted rarely mattered.

So exactly what the hell was I trying to accomplish by staring at the delicate woman-child with the angel's face? I had no intention of giving into Alice's grand scheme. The vision of my future that she saw when Carlisle debated relocating to this two-bit town was completely irrelevant. And I really don't care if that is the path that my future should take, I don't want it. Besides, the future constantly changes and my decision is made. I will endure this until Alice and Esme come to their senses and we return to Alaska, or anywhere really as long as its far away from here and far, far away from _her_.

I continue watching the girl across the room even though she's purposely looked away. I don't know her name but I've seen her pretty face a thousand times in my mind. Once the mental image of the girl was there in Alice's thoughts the image had stuck with me as well. As soon as she confided her vision to Esme they were ready to relocate an hour later. I had pleaded with Carlisle to prevent the ridiculous bedlam but he had been amused and in no position to deny anything that Esme wanted. And so here we are, four vampires masquerading as humans all because my sister- and by that I mean annoying, back stabbing, traitor- has this elaborate idea to make this girl fall in love with me.

Love? As if such a thing truly existed. And did anyone ask me if I wanted this? What the hell am I supposed to do with a mate? Beside the obvious, I mean. I'm not exactly a sociable creature. I enjoy my space and my solitude. I live for my music because it's the only form of silence that I get. I suppose that comes with the territory when you have the freakish ability to hear the thoughts of everyone around you.

Because I am a masochist and I never leave well enough alone, another flaw of mine, I try again to tune myself with the angel's thoughts. And again I get nothing but silence. It alarms me a little because I've never encountered a person that I couldn't dissect. It completely unnerves me. But a smaller part of me, the part that is perverse and selfish and influencing, entices me with the curiosity to wonder. What would it be like to converse someone and not know what they are thinking? How do I begin to proceed in any direction without my obtrusive ability? And the blessed silence. How would it feel to spend time with someone and not have their thoughts bombarding their way into mind at every moment?

The possibilities are daunting and confusing. This is exactly why I prefer to be alone. I crave order and sense as opposed to chance and fancy. I am a meticulous being, always carefully planning my next step and avoiding all manner of spontaneity if and when possible. Interacting with someone that I can not read… that's improvisation at its finest. It's so maddening and disorderly. It's so normal.

_Edward, you're thinking too much. Can't you just let what's meant to happen happen?_

Apparently fate had one screwy sense of humor.

"She's human Alice. She's still a child for crying out loud. This is wrong." I breathed quietly, with no perceptible movement to my lips.

_Her name is Isabella Swan. She prefers Bella._

I greedily absorbed that bit of information and refused to comment further. It didn't deter Alice at all.

_Change is inevitable Edward. Struggle is an option._

"Have you been reading bumper stickers again?" I snapped.

Alice rolled her eyes. She made the rude gesture seem elegant. "Well, not all of us have to read fortune cookies to know the future."

"You don't know mine."

_Bella is going to change your life. I can feel that. She's going to make you truly happy but only if you let her. So suck it up, quit being a coward and roll with the punches. _

I detest letting Alice have the last word but the bell rings signaling an end to the lunch hour. I remain in my seat as Alice leaves for her next class and I don't move an inch until I've watched Bella Swan make a hasty retreat.

Even after delaying those few moments and consulting my schedule, I am still the first one to enter the biology classroom. I loitered by the door and waited for other students to take their places before asking politely if this class was assigned seating. A girl looked up at me, her eyes widening.

_Oh. My. Gawd. He's fucking HOT!!! _

She smiled in what I assumed was meant to be an alluring manner and said, "No actually Mr. Banner lets us sit wherever. You can sit here."

_Or I can sit on you. Maybe Ride you. I wonder how big his penis is…_

I blocked the rest of her unwanted thoughts as a retort about a bath of hydrochloric acid being less painful than her company hung on the edge of my tongue. With concentrated effort I managed an amiable response. "Thank you for the offer but I don't wish to impose."

Swiftly as I could maneuver while still keeping a conspicuous human pace, I fled to the back of the room and took a seat in the very last row. It will be harder for the entire class to stare at me if I'm behind them all. And hopefully no one will sit next to me either. After all, despite the lure of my attractiveness I am still a predator and on some most basic level these people do sense that they are my prey.

At the hailing of the one minute bell the classroom began to flood with remaining students. I occupied myself by methodically arranging my books so that for all intensive purposes I appear to actually have need of them. I didn't see or mentally hear when Bella Swan walked in the room.

Instead I smelled it and the entire world came screeching to a stop.

For the most part I've become desensitized to the scent of human blood. That doesn't mean that I don't take every precaution to avoid unnecessary risks but usually I can handle interacting with humans with little difficulty. I've spent nine decades perfecting this ability. And yet in the split second it took for that sweet, moist, delicate and utterly luscious scent to hit me as she passed the heater, two things happened simultaneously. My dick grew harder than a titanium bar and my throat burst into dry, scorching flames as I craved the taste of her blood. And for one horribly long moment as I dragged my eyes up to watch her walk in my direction I was completely unmanned. I'm not sure what my face looked like but I can promise it wasn't at all human.

It took everything in me- and I do mean everything- not to jump up from my seat, leap over the lab table and knock poor, unsuspecting Bella to the floor. I could tear into her throat and completely drain her in five seconds. I could rip open her jeans and thrust into her in two. Maybe less for both if no one interrupted me. That would be a problem. Too many witnesses. Part of me, the monster that strained against my polite façade, clawed and raged and said fuck it. I could kill every child in this room, snapping off their heads effortlessly and the carnage would take me less than a minute. Then I could have all the time I needed with Bella…

I reeled in disgust at the stark horror and simplicity of my plan. It was enough to keep me in my seat as I gripped the flimsy wood table for dear life. My throat burned and my dick throbbed.

Fate was a whore. No doubt about it. And that fucking whore was trying to do me in.

Of all the places for Bella to sit, it seemed the only open seat was next to me. I'm pretty sure something like a warning hiss escaped me before I could school myself back into rigid from. _Rigid… fuck me… I am stronger than this, damn it! _

I swallowed hard against the venom that flooded my mouth and watched helplessly, my expression blank and eyes glaring, as Bella approached my table. Her foot caught on the strap of someone's backpack and she stumbled. There were a few snickers and, god help me, Bella blushed. The pooling of blood in her cheeks, covered only centimeters of fragile skin was almost too much to bear. My throat ached like a white hot poker resided there and I barely contained a whimper this time. I felt wood from table break off in my fingers. It was too much. I did the only thing I could. I held my breath, not daring to breathe. As Bella took her seat she cast a glance at me but I had already looked away careful not to focus on anything but the worn textbook in front of me. Carefully I released my death grip on the table and clenched my fists.

This span of endless torture in reality took roughly a minute. How was I supposed to endure an entire hour of this? I was going to kill her or it was going to kill me. I honestly couldn't tell which.

_Edward!_

A tiny measure of relief blossomed with in me as Alice's mental voice filled my mind. It was a lifeline of reason. I welcomed it vehemently.

_Edward! Get a grip! I can't see what you're going to do. You don't know yourself… _

Through the corner of my eye I saw Bella glance at me again. The slight tilt to her head exposed the delightful curve of her neck; smooth, creamy and gently sloping. I observed her flesh pulsate right at her carotid artery. I swallowed another flood of venom. She drew in a deep breath and the swell of her breasts became more pronounced against her snug white shirt. My stare almost deviated from the textbook.

_Stop thinking about licking Bella! That's not helping._

Licking… Tasting… Soft, salty skin… Warm, heady blood… Moans of pleasure… Gasps of pain… Lust… Thirst… Hunger.

No this wasn't something as tamable as hunger. This was more akin to starvation and I'd just been handed the mother of all buffets. A virtual smorgasbord of taste and sensation all bundled up nice and neat in the pretty little package that was sitting beside me blissfully unaware of her imminent demise. This was by far the worst temptation I had ever faced. And even more unsettling and all together terrifying was that this was the first time I had ever been affected in a sensual manner by my prey. There was no discernable indication of which impulse was stronger, the one fuck her or the one to feed on her. Of course there was always the option of playing with one's food…

_Edward! Should I come get you? You're starting to scare me. You can't kill Bella. That would mess up everything and seriously suck. I'm mean it! Stop fucking around! Get a grip! And think of how disappointed Esme will be when you tell her you've killed Bella. She'll box your damn ears and I don't care if you are her favorite…_

I absorbed the force of Alice's rant as another realization dawned one me. My family deserved better than this. I could not- No, I would not disappoint them by murdering an innocent child. Nothing could justify that no matter how delicious Bella smelled.

I imagined Carlisle's sympathetic face. I pictured Esme's sad eyes. I felt the growing force of Alice's wrath…

And I kept reminding myself of that every minute on the minute for the remainder of the hour. The whole time I kept sill as stone, certainly not breathing. When the hour was up miraculously Bella Swan was still alive. I was the first one out of my seat as the bell rang. Like a coward I bolted for the door, not daring to consider any other option. Bella was safe again, for the moment.

It was small victory.

* * *

A.N. - You gotta love a dark and dangerous Edward. The monster hiding behind a polite mask is just too hot for words.


	3. Incubus

There Will Be Blood

By: Lara

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em.

* * *

_**Bella pov**_

As I drove home from school my hands were still shaking. My heart was still racing and I felt an eerie sense of being watched. Which is silly considering that I was driving through town on the way to my house. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed.

"It's all Edward Cullen's fault," I steamed to no one but myself. "Stupid jerk!"

To say that I was still rightfully shaken after the loathsome, I-want-to-kill-you glares he was giving me in biology would be right on the money. His dark eyes had made me uneasy. What else was I supposed to feel? I had never done anything to him. I didn't even know him. How could he hate me without even getting to know me first? Didn't I deserve at least that much courtesy?

I stomped my way into the house becoming less frightened and more angry by the second now that I was in comfortable surroundings. I dumped by backpack by the sofa and flopped down in a huff.

"Stupid, insufferable, jackass!" I snarled to the empty living room.

I was almost afraid to go to school the next day. What if Edward Cullen was a crazy person or something? Like some sicko basket case or a real weirdo with a fetish for being mean to random girls? What if he was a serial killer? Homicidal maniacs looked like normal people didn't they?

I sighed and leaned back, closing my eyes. I was being totally ridiculous. He was just a snobby brat with nothing better to do than be stuck up. And in that sense he'd fit right in with everyone else here in Forks. Just one more reason I couldn't wait for college so that I could go far, far away from this hellhole of a hick town. After a little while of sulking I dragged myself to the kitchen to start working on dinner.

That night I didn't sleep well. I kept having vivid dreams of honey eyes and white silk stained red with blood.

The next day I was anxious all the way till lunch. I sat with Jessica and the rest of the bunch at our usual table but I was acting like a nervous little rabbit, my gaze darting about waiting for Edward Cullen to arrive. When he finally did I wasn't sure what to expect. Obviously I was overreacting because today he did not glance in my direction once. I tried, I tried really hard to follow his example but it didn't work. I kept sneaking peeks but he never once looked up from the book he was reading. I noted his sister sat beside him doodling in a notebook. Neither one had brought lunch.

I calmed myself down by the time the bell sounded. So maybe I was wrong about yesterday. I could have been. He's at a new a school and obviously he's a loner. I should give him the benefit of the doubt and not take it personally. Hell I knew only too well what it felt like to have to start in a new place with no friends. And that was when I decided to try to be Edward's friend. Maybe he just needed someone to be nice to him first.

I would try, I promised myself as I walked to biology. What was the worst that could happen? He'd tell me to fuck off and mind my own damn business. I could handle that.

But even that simple plan didn't work out. As always I was one the last students to make into the building. The only empty seat was next to Mike. I willed myself not to look but I couldn't help myself. Edward was sitting in the back of the class again at same lab table as the previous day. Next to him was Lauren who was eyeing him like a side of beef. To his credit Edward was engrossed in the same book he was reading at lunch and paying no mind to her at all.

I felt myself relax completely and only half listened to Mike and his blabbering. But as soon as class was underway I felt it again, the creepy feeling like I was being watched. I wanted to turn around and look at Edward because I knew it was him. I can't explain how or why that would even make sense but I knew it was his stare boring holes into my back. My skin tingled again.

And that was the routine for the rest of the week. Everyday I would get to class and Edward would be seated with Lauren, ignoring her rudely even when she tried to draw him into conversation. And I would sit with Mike, which made him happy, and feel Edward watching me. By Friday I was getting bold and I was getting frustrated. I made a point to leave the lunchroom slightly earlier so that I would beat Lauren to class. I wanted to sit beside Edward and see if he would ignore me as thoroughly as Lauren. And Lauren and I were hardly friends so the added bonus of pissing her off was equally appealing.

It wasn't until I actually entered the classroom that my bravado began to falter. Edward was sitting in the back and the seat beside him was empty. I sucked in a deep breath and started walking in his direction. About halfway there any hint of courage I managed to convince myself that I had turned tail and ran for cover. I quickly tried to duck into the nearest row and claim the first empty spot I saw. At least that was my intention. In reality my clumsiness was added to the equation and so my attempt at nonchalance turned horribly awry as I lost my footing turning too swiftly and nearly toppled over. And I would have landed very gracelessly on my ass if it weren't for the strong arms that kept me vertical.

"Thanks. I stammered. Then I looked up at my savior and my stomach dropped as I found myself staring into a pair of familiar butterscotch eyes.

Eyes that have haunted my dreams for as long I can remember.

Eyes that were black as pitch the last time I'd looked into their depths.

I couldn't look away. I was floored. My brain was experiencing a fatal error or something because I couldn't help but stare at Edward Cullen in stupefied shock. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't, right? People didn't have eyes that color, it had to be contacts. Yes, it was contacts and it was just pure coincidence that I knew his honey eyes as well as my own muddy brown.

I was so lost in my surprise that I didn't realize he had guided back to his seat. He stood watching me, his expression turning slightly more concerned with each passing second. Or was it frustrated? I really couldn't tell.

"Bella? Perhaps you should sit down?" He asked softly.

I almost groaned. His voice was like rich velvet. I could wrap myself up in it. I struggled to focus and pushed that thought aside as I smiled weakly. "Uh… yeah… 'kay."

Great. Now I sound like a retarded five year old.

Heat flooded my face and I blushed furiously as I sank down into the empty seat. A sharp intake of breath came from Edward and I looked at him, startled. At first his expression was pained but then I blinked and he was serene once again. I must have imagined that. So I sought anything to distract me as I floundered for something witty to say. I spied the book he was reading lying pages down with the tattered black binding facing up and the book's thick spine right there for me to read. _The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty _by A. N. Roquelaure? I fought the urge to laugh. I did not mark Edward Cullen to be a fan of romantic fairy tales. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me.

"Sleeping Beauty huh?" I asked cheekily, momentarily forgetting to feel intimidated.

Edward's reaction was rather interesting. His odd, mesmerizing eyes widened slightly and he snatched the book so quickly I could have sworn the movement was blurred. Then he stuffed it into his backpack and flashed me a tight smile.

"Everyone has certain stories that inspire them."

There was a husky quality to his voice, a layer of something dark and raw that only added to the smooth velvet tenor. It made me shiver and I think he noticed. I wondered if that was why he leaned in closer. My heart began a violent rhythm, pounding against my ribs almost painfully. The scent of him filled my lungs and my head swirled like a merry-go-round. I couldn't stop my breathless question. I couldn't even look away from his eyes.

"Who inspires you more?" I asked, the words little more than a whisper. "The victorious prince or the evil dragon?"

Rash excitement flared in Edward's eyes and his lips curled slightly up to the right, a smile of pure sin. "Bella…"

He leaned in even closer, as if confiding a big secret, and I felt his cool breath brush my cheek.

"I am the dragon."

My breath caught and I shivered more noticeably as my skin tingled. It was like my dream. I was freefalling into his eyes and his words made the world fall away. A spark of fear curled in my gut but the excitement, the same mirrored in Edward's intense stare, gave no leeway to fear. And there was something else too. A pulsing deep within me that made me feel hot and blazing all over every inch of my skin. I leaned toward him and gasped his scent barely able to breathe.

The final bell sounded and it pulled us apart. Edward leaned away from me and his expression closed, his beautiful face becoming placid. But I knew he was anything apathetic because his hands were clenched into fists in his lap and… and…

I jerked my stare away from his lower anatomy and felt my face become an inferno. Apparently Edward was more excited than I realized. I trembled with that bit of insight.

As Mr. Banner began his lecture I finally noticed Lauren glaring daggers at me. I smiled at her and she bristled just like an angry cat. Edward chuckled and I peeked up at him. He was watching Lauren with amused contempt. I also noted he'd scooted his seat as far away as the table allowed. That was probably best because I had to wonder what that was a moment ago. I'd never felt that before and I was sort of scared because I'd been ready to crawl in his lap. I was still smoldering deep in my core. I wondered who else beside Lauren witnessed my shameful reaction. I consoled myself with the fact that at least Edward had talked to me.

By the time class ended I was calmer, but there was only so much peace if mind to be gained while sitting next to Edward. And I hadn't forgotten his eyes. They were as much an enigma as Edward himself. There was something that I couldn't place my finger on, something that warned me to be a afraid. But the heat, that lovely heat that made me burn so nicely, was too compelling for me to heed the warning.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Edward pov**_

_Jesus Fucking Christ!_

I was at my wits end. How was I to endure this? I could smell Bella and now it wasn't just her blood saturating my head with unwanted longing. She was fucking aroused. The tension that had sparked to life between us had erupted her body into a frenzy and I'd been enticed by every ragged breath, every racing heartbeat and then I'd smelled her lust and I almost broke. I almost said the words that would have lured her from the classroom. And once I'd gotten her alone… It would have been more than just her blood I'd have been plundering.

I was still painfully hard, aching to be inside of her hot, tight body with my mouth at her neck and her warm blood spilling down my throat… _fuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK! _

With a sick sense of certainty I knew I was going to fail in this impossible quest. There was no way I could overcome this compulsion. This went beyond every comfort zone I'd ever created and it would break every defining rule I'd ever placed on myself. I was not nearly as strong as I had so arrogantly believed. So my next option is live with the guilt and proceed from here. Thus, which desire do I satisfy?

Sex, of course, is the only reasonable answer. Humans have sex all the time. Sex is natural and not terribly life altering after the first time. But could I have sex with Bella and not break her in half in my haste? Not rip her throat out in my wild abandon? Could I touch her and stop there without taking more than pleasure from her? The only way to know would be to try and for the first time in my life I was uncertain. There was more riding on this than a need for physical gratification. I was starting to see what Alice had been rambling about since the beginning. Just the idea of Bella had fundamentally changed me. And then I smelled her and that shook me to the crux of my being. And now after speaking with her, I was lost.

This wasn't romantic. This wasn't love. Such notions are nonsensical fantasy for the fickle and the vain. Passion would eventually burn out and infatuated interest would predictably wane. It was the same song and dance throughout history and admittedly it was charming in its own delicacy. But that which is doomed to a tragic end is all the more beautiful in its vibrancy.

I will be Bella's tragic end if I remain on this knife's edge of lust and thirst. Accepting this and desperately trying to avoid it puts me in quite the predicament. Therefore I am not playing the gentleman. I will not court Bella nor will I strive to make her fall in love with me. They'll be an eternity for that later, after she realizes that she is mine and that our magnetism is far more concrete than fleeting fancy. And Bella, being so endearingly human, will be an easy conquest. I only have to play her hormones like a well tuned instrument and the rest will fall into place.

Perhaps it was presumptuous to think claiming Bella would be so simple but I knew a thing or two about human nature. Living in the minds of others, I've had a first hand account of how the baser instincts of her kind and mine are not so different. This would be damn near effortless if I had access to her mysterious mind. Never in my existence have I wanted privy to another beings thoughts as much as I do with Bella. Even now there is nothing but disarming silence from the siren beside me. So I must work within my limitations by reading her reactions carefully, letting her body tell me what her mind will not.

Uncertainty. Another vulnerability that I can credit to Bella.

She makes me weak. She unhinges me in every possible way. As much as I hate her for it, I want her that much more. So instead of fighting a losing battle I've simply changed my tactic. I will make her need me by giving her pleasure the likes of which she could never imagine and I will make her want me to the point of it being her only consuming thought. There will be pain for there is never pleasure with out it. I will make Bella feel exactly as I do, every compulsive action and every obsessive thought until I consume her just as she consumes me. If I must succumb then so will she damn it.

And in doing this I will face down the very thing that frightens me.

Because just as there will be pain, there will be blood.

So I had to be careful, that much I knew. And I would need to be around Bella with far more frequency than one hour a day. Could I trust myself alone with her? Probably not, but there was little choice. It would help my cause if I were desensitized to her sent as much as possible. I really couldn't bear the thought of killing her no matter how appealing her blood was to me. I wanted more than a few seconds of quenching my thirst. I was demanding eternity from her now, but before I could take Bella's humanity she would have to want it more than her next breath. I had a long way to go before I would get what I ultimately wanted.

I had to look at this from every angle. It was possible that Bella might never want me with same intensity that I want her. Unlikely, I'll admit because every time I take a breath I'm assaulted by her luscious arousal and I haven't even touched her yet. I don't count breaking her fall. That was too brief for my liking. I glance at Bella and find her watching me. She blushes prettily and quickly looks down. Her mahogany hair closes like curtain between us.

And fuck did she smell exquisite.

I fight the impulse to move her hair back as it obstructs my view of her angel's face. Its her blushes. Every one captivates me. So innocent and so sweet. I'm going to corrupt her and perversely I do feel guilty about that. Yet the monster in me is licking its lips in anticipation. I was acquiring ideas. She actually thought the book I was reading was a romantic fairy tale. Hardly. If she only knew the lewd and graphic sexual situations depicted within those pages I'm sure it would make her blush indefinitely. And I wondered if she would blush when I made her cum, or maybe she would bite her lip as I'd seen her do countless times in the days that I'd been observing her. Would she cry out my name or writhe and moan until she begged for surcease?

Those were tantalizing thoughts and I was going to find out very soon.

* * *

_**Bella pov**_

Once again my thoughts were consumed by Edward long after I arrived home. All through making Charlie's dinner and cleaning the dishes after, I thought about his eyes and the desire they elicited. And that was only a tease, a taste of what could be. And I played with the naughty idea of what would have happened had I climbed in his lap. Had we been alone, with nothing to interrupt us…

After I almost broke a glass by dropping it in the sink, I shuffled those thoughts away as best I could and focused instead on why I was fixating on Edward Cullen. He was handsome, certainly one of the most handsome boys I'd ever seen in my life, but that was neither here nor there because good looks had never affected me this way before. And it surprised me that even after his hostility at our first meeting, I wasn't turned off or even remotely discouraged in my fascination with him. But I should have been. I should have given him the cold shoulder treatment and promptly discarded his existence. But that hadn't happened, not even close. So what was I to do about my little obsession? I would be mortified should he learn the effect he had on me. And a boy that lovely could never feel the same. If I was smart I would quit thinking about this.

I told myself that all night but it didn't do a bit of good. After I showered and climbed in bed my mind still continued to run in circles over Edward Cullen and his honey eyes. I wasn't sure when I fell asleep, I just knew my dream had finally uncovered its missing pieces.

_I was staring into a sea of butterscotch, a golden haze that glowed in the surrounding darkness. Then the clouds parted and moonlight shifted and I could see the sharp angle of his face as a stray beam slanted across his excessive beauty._

"_Edward." I gasped softly, so softly I barely heard myself. _

_His eyes were tight, his jaw clenched and his face so close to my own that I could breathe in his scent. Intoxicating really. No words could do it justice. I reached up to touch his face but he caught my hand and I jolted at the coldness of his skin. As cold as a snowdrift and as smooth and solid as ice. It felt so real. I shivered. _

"_Bella…" He groaned my name, his voice just as rich as I remembered from class. He looked as if he wanted to say more but remained ambivalent. Then he brought my hand to his mouth and pressed his frosty lips into my skin. He twisted my wrist not roughly but not gently and dragged his mouth to my pulse point. His eyes smoldered and he moaned, "So good."_

_I felt the sensual quality of his voice in my abdomen. It pulsed once, then twice, and then became a steady burn, slow and nice. And now that I was aware, I could feel his long body stretched out against mine, oh so heavenly. I arched against him without actually intending to. Edward groaned again._

_My twin suns narrowed, taking on a predatory gleam. Excitement danced in his eyes along with something darker than desire. I bit my bottom lip with my teeth to keep from making a noise. The heat was moving down between my legs, hot and achy. I whimpered like a helpless kitten. _

_Suddenly the hand holding my wrist was in my hair tugging roughly to close the inch of space between our lips. I gasped and whimpered again, my heart tripping into a frenzied pace as his kiss crushed my mouth to his desperately. It hurt and yet it felt incredibly good to have my lips molded against his unyielding ones while moving clumsily to taste more. And he tasted wonderful, like cotton-candy and sunshine. My new favorite flavor. It made me dizzy._

_Just as my lungs started to burn from lacking precious air and my mouth began to sting from the numbing cold of his lips, he jerked his mouth away trailing wet kisses along my cheek and down to my neck. His grip on my hair tightened and his lower body pressed into mine. I could feel his erection against my thigh and I clutched the thin cotton of his t-shirt in a claw-like grip pulling him closer. _

_I felt him tremble as a racking shudder rippled through his body. Slowly his cold tongue licked the sensitive skin at the juncture of my neck. I arched into him again and whispered his name._

"_Edward…"_

_Reluctantly he pulled his face back and looked me. He was panting, his breath coming in sharp little gasps. His eyes were wild as he licked his lips hungrily. I felt a sliver of fear snake its way into my mind but I couldn't hold it. I didn't want to. I would take whatever he gave and I would crave more. I knew this just as I knew he was teetering on the edge of his control. His expression was animalistic at best. He looked as if he would devour me._

_Before I could caution myself, I leaned up and licked at his lips repeating his earlier words. "So good."_

_A growl, low and primal rumbled in his throat as he captured my lips again. His cold tongue chased mine back into my mouth and I gasped as his taste overwhelmed me. I was on fire, delightful flames igniting my skin as my head spun in crazy circles. I clutched at him frantically, as if to pull him into my very body. And it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. So I arched my hips again and finally he responded rubbing himself against my thigh._

"_Bella," he mumbled into my mouth. "My Bella."_

_I could feel myself slipping back into the oblivion. My body was a mass of quivering feeling but my mind was drifting away, caught up in his taste and scent that completely obliterated my senses. Consciousness was fading and yet I tried to hold on. I struggled not to slip away but the dream was leaving me. I barely managed to open my eyes catching one last glimpse of his molten caramel stare before the darkness reared up to engulf me._

I jerked awake gasping for air, my chest heaving and my lips tingling. I take that back, my entire body was tingling from the crown of my head to the tips of my toes. I sat up quickly half expecting to see Edward hovering above me fighting the same gut-wrenching need that I was. But there was nothing, just the darkness of my bedroom and my lace curtain swaying lightly with the cool breeze coming through my half open window. It was only dream. The disappointment that filled me was sharp and intense.

I flopped back against my pillows and looked at the clock. It was nearly five. Charlie would be waking soon. There was no way I was going to return to sleep. My body was too tightly strung, aching and burning in all the worst places. So I closed my eyes and savored the sweet taste that still lingered on my tongue wondering how on earth I was going to turn my dream into reality.

Because as I laid there I was certain of three things. One; I wanted Edward Cullen in a way that I never experienced for anyone ever before. Two; on some level, though I wasn't sure how strongly, he wanted me too. And three; I fervently hoped he was the star of my dreams every night from now on.

* * *

_**Edward pov**_

I ran.

My feet were barely a whisper against the forest floor as I raced through the trees at speeds too fast for the human eye to follow. Desire and bloodlust coursed through my body as I dashed forward putting mile after mile between Bella and myself in a matter of moments. I didn't stop until I reached the coast and the cliffs that overlooked the pacific ocean.

In the distance I could see the grey horizon lightening where the sun would be rising. Of course I couldn't see the sun because of the rain clouds that almost always covered the sky. It was enough. I sat down on the damp earth and dragged in the salty air of the ocean letting it wash away Bella's scent from my head. It was only partial relief. Her scent still clung to my clothes. I could still taste her in my mouth. I rubbed at my erection through my jeans and sighed.

I hadn't intended to touch her.

_Right. That's a total fucking lie. _

Okay, initially I hadn't. But then I found myself outside of her house. I had been hunting small game, a necessary precaution that I'd taken to doing nightly so that when I was near Bella I wouldn't completely lose control. I knew I was close to where Bella lived and despite warning myself to the contrary, I purposely chased the deer in that direction. I think I could have stayed outside, a prudent distance from my Bella if she'd had her window closed. But it was open and the moment I neared the house her scent pummeled me like a ton of bricks.

I couldn't fight it. I tried, but to what purpose? I needed to get closer to her and no amount of resistance would alter that. So I snuck into her bedroom drinking her in by both sight and scent. And she looked positively angelic lying in her twisted sheets, her dark hair fanned out around her. Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath and I watched completely mesmerized. I kept my distance at first but then my will crumpled to dust when she whispered my name restlessly.

I crawled into her bed and propped my weight against her lightly. I trailed my fingers over her lips, along her cheek and down the side of her throat in the lightest of touches. How long had I wanted to touch her? Way too fucking long. I was too close, dangerously so, but I had to feel her pressed against me. I should have felt guilty and remorseful for taking advantage of her sleeping state but in all honesty I didn't care. Bella had it coming.

After a moment her eyes blinked open and I froze, horrified that I'd been caught but too far gone in my cravings to attempt to flee. And then she whispered my name again and I was defeated.

The ardor which she responded to me was exhilarating. But the scent of her blood had almost done me in. I tasted the flesh just above her racing pulse and it took a measure of strength that I did not know I possessed not to press my teeth into her warm skin and savor the resulting bloodletting. But I refrained and she'd fallen back into slumber giving me the incentive not to test my endurance any further. It was good to know that I was stronger than I thought.

And there was victory in that. Satisfaction filled me as I conceded that I could touch her, trail my tongue along her warm skin and taste each chill bump that followed and even kiss her without losing complete control. It was not easy, not by any means, but I could push myself harder and every time it would get more tolerable.

I grinned up at the grey sky as my skewed logic gave me the answer I wanted. Practice makes perfect and in that case I would need to practice nightly. I would have to see Bella again tonight.

___________________________________________________________________

A.N. - Edward is a naughty naughty boy. But what a way to wake up huh?

If you've never heard of the book _The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty _by A. N. Roquelaure I'll tell a little about it. It's written by Anne Rice under an alternate pen name and is the first book in a pornographic trilogy. The book contains graphic depictions of S&M and D/s behavior (VERY graphic) and is quite enlightening when you're 14 years old and buy the book thinking its an innocent fairytale. Boy was I surprised… which explains my pervy way of thinking now I guess lol.

So I've given you an idea of the kind of books Edward reads for fun but don't worry, this won't get ridiculously kinky.

One more thing, in the summary it says this story is loosely based on Twilight and that is true. But as you will notice the plot of Twilight and the plot of this story are significantly different and the Edward in this story is not the prefect gentleman Stephenie created. Also there are key events in Twilight that will not be in this story. You'll have to read to find out which ones. And I will forewarn you now, not everyone is going to like the way Bella figures out Edward is a vampire. I'm not sure I like it but it fit's the plot and the Edward I've created in this fic.


	4. Principles of Lust

There Will Be Blood

By: Lara

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em.

* * *

_**Edward pov**_

My fingers move over the keys of the piano without conscious thought in a fluent procession of quick tapping notes that weave a complex melody and it dances in the space around me carrying with it the image of its invoker. I do not have to close my eyes to see Bella, her face pale and radiant like a delicate porcelain doll. And goddamn if her chocolate eyes don't cut right through me even in my own musings…

My frustration laces the tune giving each note an angry edge as I press the keys a bit harder than necessary. I hate this. I absolutely fucking hate this. I can't escape her, there's no solace to be found. Not in my mind, not in my music and certainly not in silence. I had anticipated her silent mind and the peace it would bring. How ridiculously shortsighted I was. For once I mourn the loss of my gift. I would give anything to know the thoughts that fill that pretty little head of hers.

My impatience eats at me. I've been counting the minutes until I can see her again but I swear paint would dry faster than that fucking clock is moving. I toy with the idea of going for a run but I refrain because I know I'll only end up outside of her house that much sooner. I need time to gather my composure. I fed earlier and I've calmed that part of me as much as is physically possible. If only reigning in my raging libido was as simple. I'm sure that would be a hell of a lot easier if I wasn't still euphoric from last night.

I should feel guilty and remorseful for exploiting Bella's vulnerable state. With her mind clouded in sleep she was hardly able to differentiate her dreams from reality. My gratifying actions went against every moral boundary I'd ever expected of myself. And here I sit banging away at my piano plotting how I will go about it again. Because I don't feel guilty. I don't feel least bit regretful. Fuck morals, ethics and any other form of necessary altruism. This time I am taking what I want. The anticipation of tasting her again is driving me mad.

_Sneaking in Bella's bedroom and assaulting her while she sleeps? That's really pathetic you know. And perverted. I'm sure Bella would appreciate your affections more if you didn't treat her like a sex toy._

"Lay off Alice." I growl.

_I'm just saying. I think its kind of peculiar. You're always the calm and collected one Edward, but I think in this case even Emmett has more scruples than you do. I wonder what Carlisle would say if he knew your plans for tonight?_

My fingers fly faster over the keys and the melody morphs into an edgy tune that betrays my rising temper. "Is that a threat?"

_No. What you do with Bella is your business. I'm just telling you that the future hasn't changed yet. She's going to be one of us. I can see that clearly. But its not guaranteed so tread carefully. _

"Are you done with the fucking lecture?" I ask. Alice's laughter tinkles from her bedroom on the floor above blending oddly with the harsh music swirling in my ears.

_Yes. I'm not trying to discourage you, believe me. The sooner you wrap things up with Bella the sooner I can be with Jasper. Don't forget that we're all going out of our way to support you in this. You could be a little grateful. _

Grudgingly I had to admit that Alice had a valid point. This was the first time in nearly three decades our family was divided by distance for an indefinite period of time. It was necessary. Jasper, Alice's mate, was the newest convert to our unorthodox lifestyle. Vegetarian vampires. Oh the fucking irony. But it was the compromise that we could all live with, though for Jasper restraint was exceedingly difficult. He remained in Alaska by his own volition to avoid the unwelcome temptation of being in close proximity to so many humans. Emmett and Rosalie had remained with him knowing that being away from Alice would not be easy for him. Alice was dealing as well as she was able but I could see the strain the distance put on her. She hardly deserved the lashing of my temper when she was making such a sacrifice for me.

"I'll consider what you've said and… I do appreciate what you've done."

_Can I ask why? Wouldn't it be better to peruse Bella the human way? Its what she's used to, after all._

"I won't mislead her Alice." I explain wearily, and though I was not adverse to manipulating Bella to get my way, my sister did not need to know the depths of my ruthlessness. So I offered her a partial truth. "Bella has to understand exactly what we are, that we are not human and that our eternal existence isn't for the faint-hearted. I can't fill her head with romantic notions because you know as well as I do that its not like that for us. We are killers and we are slaves to our most basic instincts. Beyond that our apparent humanity is simply a pretense to remain inconspicuous."

Perhaps there was more truth in that than I cared to acknowledge. The image of polite charm perceived by those acquainted with me was only an illusion. Behind my polished manners and articulate demeanor I am nothing more than a leashed demon waiting for the fucking chain to break. If Bella can see that part of me, understand it completely and still accept me then maybe I'll finally be able to justify taking her life. Because no matter how you view the outcome of our situation, it will only be resolved when Bella no longer has a heartbeat, one way or the other.

_Well, I suppose I can't argue with your logic. Just so you know, Bella's getting ready for bed. She'll be asleep within twenty minutes. I can't believe I just told you that. I'm not condoning this Edward, I still think you should have more consideration for her feelings. _

I smile despite myself. "Thank you Alice."

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…_

That's my cue. Alice and everything else trails away as I make for the door and out into the growing darkness. I race through the trees with barely a conscious effort since I know the way to my destination without even having to look around me. In a matter of minutes there it is, the soft glow of the porch light peeking through the leaves. I slow to a walk and breathe deeply, my gut curling in anticipation as the scent of damp earth mixes with the warm, moist aroma of freesia and lavender, the delicately mouth-watering, floral scent that is entirely Bella.

I breathe a sigh of relief that her window is open.

I pace in the cover of the woods making sure to stay away from the emanating glow of the outdoor lights. I glance up at her window seeing that her light is off. I listen carefully and detect her heartbeat, soft and steady. I measure her breaths and after a few moments they even out into a shallow, lulling rhythm. Bella is finally asleep.

Like a phantom with no more substance that air, I maneuver my way up the side of her house and into her room. The window creaks softly but Bella does not stir. Silently I creep forward taking in the vision she makes. She's curled on her side, facing away from the window with her small hands tucked under her chin and her dark hair tumbled in a mess across her pillow and over her shoulder.

I don't trust touching her quite yet so I make my way to the rocking chair beside her bed. I take long, deep breaths letting the heady scent of her blood to fill my lungs and set my throat aflame. I close my to erase the lure of her vulnerability. I focus strictly on her scent and the searing thirst that emasculates me. Its tolerable. I can still reason around the need and I am fairly sure that my control is even better than it was last night. But I've been away from her scent all day so I take my time desensitizing myself so that no measure of intimacy will best my discipline. I refrain from moving until I'm certain that I can leave should the temptation become too much.

As I center myself I listen to the night's sounds; Chief Swan's loud snores coming from his room down the hall, the usual creaks and groans of an old house, the humming of the refrigerator in the kitchen and the neighbor's cat yowling by the back door because she's in heat. Its just another demonstration in differences between our kind. To Bella these sounds would be comforting and familiar yet to me they stomp around like elephants in my brain, obtrusive and deafening. I sigh, forcing that train of thought from my mind.

I'm here to lose myself in Bella, not wallow in the absurdity of our compatibility.

My movements are deliberate as I rise and step over to her bed. Light as feather, I settle behind Bella, curving my chest to her back. She murmurs softly as series of words that make no sense and leans back against me. I still completely, going as far as holding my breath to assure that she doesn't waken. And for a short eternity she quiets and I watch her, my hand hovering over her hip debating on whether I should touch her or not. If she wakes again tonight to find me here there's no assurance that she will dismiss it as a dream. Then again, do I really care if she catches me?

Excitement sends a thrill down my spine and right to my cock making my jeans tighter. I almost want Bella to awaken if only to see her bottomless eyes widen in surprise, maybe flash with righteous anger, or narrow with desire…

I gently lower my hand to the soft curve of her hip and despite her clothing and the thin sheet covering her, the warmth radiating from her body is electric. Slowly I trail my splayed palm up her side until I reach her arm, then my fingertips dance over her skin raising chill bumps as I trail a path to her shoulder. Bella shifts restlessly, mumbling and sighing as she rolls toward my touch. I grin.

Bella's wearing a tiny camisole top with spaghetti straps. Its twisted around her torso and I can see a sliver of her stomach above where the sheet is draped around her waist. The material is thin and snug and as she breathes my eyes are locked on the slight rise and fall of her breasts. I want to touch them so badly my balls are aching. Entranced, I glide my touch over Bella's shoulder and along her collarbone tracing every dip and curve of her luminous skin, down even further until I cup her perfect breast in my hand . Her nipple pebbles against my palm and she shifts further toward me, arching her back and pressing into my hand. My fucking hand is shaking.

And then Bella does the one thing that can bring to my knees. She moans my fucking name.

"Edward…" Her voice is thready and as soft as a sigh.

Inside of me it's like Bella has flipped a switch. Any resistance I had, any smidgen of patience, is decimated as the urge to have her supersedes my caution. I slip my knee between hers, easily sliding her legs apart so that I can settle between them. The flimsy strap to her top is already falling off her left shoulder so I tug it down further, enough that I can tuck my face against the rise of her breasts and feel her hot skin against my cheeks. The warmth is amazing, utterly delightful. And its not nearly enough so I give in to another craving as I trail open-mouthed kisses along Bella's newly exposed skin. She shivers from the chill of my touch but I can't pull away. I can't stop myself. That right there should alarm me but I need this too much. I need Bella far, far too much.

Against my ear Bella's heartbeat increases and her breath catches she wriggles beneath me. I glance up and her chocolate eyes are open in slits, groggy and unfocused. This would be my moment to stop. I should run. The rational part of my mind is screaming for it.

_Bella just might hate you for this you imbecile_, logic taunts. _Are you so desperate to screw it up?_

Indeed I am desperate.

Desperate to touch.

Desperate to taste.

Desperate to bury myself inside her.

Inhabit her. Corrupt her. Defile her innocence in every possible way.

Fuck it. I am a greedy, self-serving, son of a bitch. I don't deserve this but I'll take it anyway because I want more. Where Bella is concerned I will always want more.

Tearing my eyes away from her hypnotic stare, I yank Bella's top down beneath her breasts. I take in the sight of her bare chest; the gentle curve, perfect shape and her dusty pink nipples all puckered and erect. She's fucking gorgeous. I suck her nipple into my mouth careful to keep my sharp teeth away from her skin. Bella gasps and I feel her hand grip my hair weakly. She arches into me and I suck a little harder as my tongue laps at the hard nub. When Bella whimpers I move my mouth lower kissing the under curve of her breast and down along her ribs.

I fucking love the taste of her skin.

Bella's panting and so am I. But I need to be careful. It would be so easy to hurt her. One rough touch could break her bones. Suck to hard and I could tear her skin. Then she'd bleed… I shake the thought away. Right now I will only acknowledge pleasure, nothing else.

I take the more prudent route and replace my mouth on her breast with my fingers drawing lazy patterns around the peak, watching as chill-bumps rise in their wake. Bella is so responsive its fascinating. I could play with her and never stop.

Bella groans, bucking her hips against my waist. I glance up but she's got her head thrown back into the pillow, her eyes squeezed shut as she shudders. I give her nipple another kiss before trailing my lips downward over the cloth bunched around her stomach and down to her exposed belly button. I breathe deeply because at this point the sent of her arousal is getting heavier and my dick is getting harder than I thought was possible. But I'll take the pain just to breathe in the exciting scent of sex coming from between her thighs.

No. I want to do more than just smell it.

I pull the sheet down and hiss in surprise to find that Bella's wearing nothing but panties, baby blue to match the top she's wearing. But to hell with the color, I'm more interested in the damp spot right where I'm aching to thrust my fingers or my tongue or my cock so I can feel her hot and wet and surrounding me.

I rub the crotch of Bella's panties, prodding her pussy with my fingers. She's radiating heat from that one sweet spot and it amazes me just how wet she is. The material covering her is saturated with pre-cum. I've never touched a girl like this before. I guess that explains a lot about my mental digression where she is concerned, with me being a fucking virgin and all. But this is too intriguing to not take my time and explore. I poke a little harder, rubbing up and down her cotton covered slit. Bella gaps and her legs start to reflexively close but the position of my shoulders prevents the action and I chuckle.

"Keep 'em fucking open. " I whisper roughly. Bella looks down at me and I swear it nearly kills me when she smiles.

Goddamn. Doesn't she know you don't antagonize a demon? Absolutely no sense of self-preservation. I fucking love it. I'm practically giddy from the possibilities.

Bella bucks her hips and the motion lifts her pussy closer to my mouth. I breathe in deeply and swallow back the flood of venom. My cock is throbbing worse than the fire in my throat. That's a first. I rub her wet spot faster. Her hips jerk upward again and this time her leg slips over my shoulder pressing her thigh against my face. That's too close to the femoral artery and before I even process that I've moved, my lips are latched on to her smooth thigh flirting with the desire to nip with my teeth. It only takes a second for the concentrated scent of Bella's blood to completely shift my focus from arousal to thirst. I could make it quick, so quick Bella wouldn't even feel it. Just one little bite and I'll keep rubbing her pussy so she's not aware that I'm feeding my most deplorable appetite. My venom won't spread because I'll suck her dry. I could make her cum and her life will slip away right along with the last vestiges of her orgasm. _La Petite Mort_. It would be so damn easy.

My teeth graze Bella's skin. I suck hard enough to get a rush of blood beneath the surface. I swallow hard, my gut clenches and my throat is ablaze but somehow I find myself leaning back, centimeter by precious centimeter until I'm able to shove her leg off my shoulder and sit up on my knees putting a healthy distance between her veins and my mouth.

"Fuck Bella!" I gasp, squeezing my eyes closed. I need to concentrate really hard on not diving my face right back between her legs and biting her fucking clit. Heaven help me but I can't think of anything that would be better than the taste of her blood and cum…

I stop breathing. It's the only thing I can think to do to give my head a moment to clear. I need to rationalize beyond the arousal and the thirst and actually consider everything else churning inside of me. I can't do that here with Bella spread before me like a lamb chop being dangled in front of a starving lion.

And just when I think I'm getting a grip Bella goes and fucks my shit up all over again by grasping my shirt and trying to pull me down on top of her. It doesn't help that I really want to be on top of her too. My will is fragile and too easily swayed in the wrong directions. How many times have I told myself this? But hell if I can stop from succumbing when Bella pulls on my shirt a second time, determined to get me into her arms.

_You need to leave! _I tell myself. _Get out of here now!_

But her little arms are like steel bands as she wraps them around my neck. Or maybe I just want them to be, so I have an excuse to indulge in my painful temptation a while longer. Her sleepy eyes look up at me and that's when everything clicks. I have completely lost my fucking mind. There is no other explanation, without a doubt I am stark raving mad. Why else would I put myself through this physical torture? Why else would I take such insane risks with Bella's life?

Damn me to lowest depths of hell because Bella grins at me as sweet as you please and whispers, "Kiss me."

I am weak.

I am crazy.

Of course, I give Bella what she wants.

* * *

_**Bella pov**_

The clock on my nightstand glows 11:30 am.

I know I need to get up but I don't move.

I've lazed about in bed all morning, way longer than I normally would, thinking about my dream from the night before. _Edward's perfectly long fingers… Edward's delicious lips… Edward's glittering ocher eyes glaring right through me… _I turn over onto my stomach and bury my face in my pillow, groaning. I press my legs together hoping the warm rush will go away. I refuse to rub myself off.

I've already done it twice.

I need a bath. After waking up out of my glorious dream I found that not only was I breathing heavily with my top twisted half off but I was also slightly sweaty. My body was going haywire and the only thing I could do to ease the fire burning inside me was to use my fingers to make it go away. Then I couldn't go back to sleep. Now I've spent the better part of last night tossing and turning while thinking of everything I wish the real Edward Cullen would do to me. That only led to me getting off one more time. I'm tired but not actually able to sleep and my thighs are sticky. But I don't want to move because I swear I can smell my dream Edward's cologne on my sheets. If I try really hard I can still taste him.

Is it normal to have dreams so vivid that you could swear they are reality? Maybe there is a book I could read or a website or something. Because I'm kind of a little weirded out. I mean I was dreaming so hard that I damn near kicked the covers to the floor and nearly pulled my tank top off. I've never done anything like that before. My mom used to tease me about talking in my sleep but I never took off my clothes. What if I've developed sleep walking tendencies or something? Is that possible? God that would be nuts. Charlie would have me locked up for sure.

I'm frustrated and crabby so I punch my pillow just to make sure that me, myself and I all understand that I'm not in a good mood. It does make me feel a little better. And so would a bath.

I drag myself to the bathroom, undress quickly and run the water. As I get settled in the tub, I notice something that makes me pause in surprise. On my thigh, just below the juncture of my groin is a really dark bruise. Well… it's actually a hickey. I've seen Jessica and Lauren sporting them enough to know the difference. The skin is discolored red and splotchy, not purplish yellow like a normal bruise. I poke at the mark gently and it doesn't hurt. Nope not a bruise. How in the hell…

_I watched as his head dipped down, my abdomen obscuring the lower part of his face. His finger stroked me again and the roughness made me arch my hips, torn between wanting more and squirming away. But it did feel nice. My legs kicked restlessly, one sliding up over his shoulder. I heard his breath catch and then I felt his lips, cold and hard as he mouthed my inner thigh…_

I trace the mark again, a decisive sense of unease traveling down my spine. Something wasn't adding up. No one awakes from an intense sexual dream with marks on their body that they're damn sure weren't there before they went to sleep. That just doesn't happen. But then what? Why was all of this so real?

_Real?_

Waking with the taste of him in my mouth. The way my lips stung from the cold.

_No. Not possible._

Waking with the scent of him surrounding me, my head still spinning from his kisses.

_No. _

_No no no no no no no no no! _

Waking to my empty room with the lace curtain fluttering over the open window.

_Oh. My. God._

The open window? I've always slept with the window open when it wasn't raining. I'd never given it any thought. I never imagined someone would… would…

_Would what Bella? Break into your room and sex you up? _

What if it was true? What if Edward Cullen really did…?

My first reaction is to reject the idea completely. What I'm considering is outrageous. Here I am accusing Edward Cullen of breaking into my room a molesting me just because I had a wet dream. Its so ridiculous. I have no actual proof. I feel silly even entertaining the idea.

But I can't honestly say its impossible. Because I'd been seeing it all along hadn't I? I knew from that first day in biology that Edward was one strange cookie, that there was something very odd about him. I recall his black eyes and the hateful glares of that first day. I wasn't imagining the malice emanating from him. I'd almost forgotten about the feeling of being followed home. And the stares in class, always watching me so intently. What about Friday? What was that, when all he did was look in my eyes and had me ready to fuck him in the middle of the classroom?

It wasn't right. Whatever it was, it wasn't normal.

So for the sake of the argument I'll say _if_. If Edward was in my room last night, how do I feel about that? I know what I should feel; angry, violated and definitely frightened. But if I were to be completely honest, I wasn't angry. If he wanted me even half as much as I wanted him then I was kind of flattered. Stupid, I know, but whatever. And I didn't feel violated because, well, what Edward did to me was hardly unwanted… _yeah, that's a freakin' understatement_. I'm still tingling just thinking about it. What I do feel is a whole lot of surprised, a good bit confused and… yeah I am a little frightened.

Because despite the insane chemistry between Edward and I, there was something still very wrong about this. Obviously there is something very wrong with him if he felt the need to sneak into my room just to get frisky with me. Wasn't I entitled to a date? Or maybe a phone call saying he was coming over? Fuck! I'd settle for a hello in the halls at school but this… this was totally whacked. This wasn't giving me a choice. Assuming that Edward was really here last night, and I'm getting more convinced by the second that he was, what do I do?

I could tell my dad. But then Charlie would arrest Edward and make sure I never saw him again. I could lock my window. But then I might never know if Edward was coming back. And I wanted him to. I just wanted to know about it first.

I run my hands down my face, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. This is crazy. I can't believe I'm actually thinking this. And yet, the hickey on my thigh is very real and I'm not limber enough to have given it to myself, asleep or not. So that could only mean one thing. Edward Cullen was stalking me and I had no concept of just how far he would go to get what he wanted. That's what scares me, because if Edward was in my room feeling me up while I was asleep, then there probably wasn't much he wouldn't do. I don't know him at all.

Am I sick if I said I wanted to know more?

_Yup_, I surmised. _I am one sick puppy. The only person in the world turned on by a possible stalker. Ugh!_

The same thoughts kept circling my head as I bathed until I got tired of them. My mind was still battling with what I should do and what I shouldn't long after I dressed and started on the homework I hadn't touched all weekend. Leave my window open or not? Confront Edward or not? Tell someone about this or not?

Ironically I was thinking exactly that while pouring over math problems when I heard a vehicle pull up in the driveway. I knew it was too early for Charlie to be home so I peeked out the kitchen window and then groaned. What were Billy and Jacob Black doing here?

I waited until they knocked twice before opening the door. Billy smiled warmly in greeting. Jacob flashed me a pouting glare, the same look he'd been giving me since my birthday. I always hated birthdays but this year really took the cake when Jacob confessed he had crush on me, a crush that I didn't return. Looks like he's still holding it against me.

"Hello Bells." Billy says cheerfully from his wheelchair, holding a brown paper bag in his lap.

All I got from Jake was a mumbled, "Hey."

I opened the door motioning for them to come in as I explain, "Charlie's still not back yet. He said he was trying out a new fishing spot. I have no clue where it is though." I laugh awkwardly.

"That's okay. We just stopped by to bring this. I had a doctor's appointment this morning and since we were in town I thought I'd drop off some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry."

I took the bag from him and put it in the fridge. From the corner of my eye I saw Jake tense and look toward the stairs like something was wrong. Billy nudged him in the side and Jacob looked at me. "Mind if I use the bathroom?"

I shrugged. "Go ahead."

Jake literally ducked out of the kitchen and I wondered if he'd hit another growth spurt. It seemed like every time I saw him he was getting taller and more muscular. He was only sixteen and already he had the build of a pro football player. It was funny.

Striving to be polite I ask Billy, "Can I get you something to drink? Something to eat? I've still got some lasagna left over from yesterday."

"No thanks. We ate at the cafeteria at the hospital." Billy says. He purposely picks imaginary lint off his sleeve as he asks casually, "Met Dr. Cullen for the first time today. I heard his kids go school with you?"

The question was nonchalant enough but I got the feeling that he was more interested in my answer than he wanted to show. I nod. "I do. Edward is in my biology class."

"Your friends with the Cullen boy?" Billy asks in a curious, fatherly tone. I didn't buy it for one second.

However this was my chance to tell someone that I was worried Edward might be a little off his rocker. But that wasn't fair to say without proof so I worded my response very carefully. "I guess you could say that. I see him around all the time. Why?"

Billy starts to reply but Jake cut his father off as he huffs back into the kitchen. "Dad we need to get a move on. I told Sam we'd be back by now remember."

A look passes between them and if I didn't know better I would have sworn they were having some sort of silent conversation. After a moment Billy turns to me and smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Well we're going now Bells. Don't be a stranger. You're welcome to come by anytime."

"Thanks Billy."

I follow them to the door and watch from the porch as Jacob helps Billy out of his wheelchair and into the passenger seat of the Rabbit. After he closes the door Jacob comes around the front of the car and pauses, giving me a strange look.

I frown. "You're acting weird. What's the matter Jake?"

"Stay away from Cullen okay." He blurts angrily.

I gape at him in surprise, his warning catching me off guard. Jake seems surprised too, only in a way that suggests he may have said too much. Prickles of apprehension make the hairs on my neck stand on end as Jacob's warning is eerily concurrent to my own musings from earlier. This can't be mere coincidence. I take a step toward Jake, my eyes alarmed as I ask, "What makes you say that?"

Jake glances back at Billy who's watching us both like a hawk from the car. "Look its complicated alright. Just trust me. He's trouble. You should stay away from him."

"Not until you give me a better answer than that. You don't even know Edward."

_Like you do? _My inner voice of reason snickers.

"I told you its complicated." Jake persists and starts walking back to the car.

"Then simplify it for me." When he ignores me I whine, "Come on Jake! Since when do you keep secrets from me?"

His eyes jerk to mine and I'm startled by the anger I see reflected there.

Jake smiles bitterly, "I could say the same thing Bells." Before I can ask what that means, he quickly gets in the car. As he's backing out of the driveway he rolls down the window and calls out to me, "Be careful and don't say I didn't warn you."

I thought about it for a long time and Jake's cryptic warning continued to echo in my head long after the Rabbit disappeared down the street. I tried to get back into my homework but it couldn't focus on it. I put it away and figured I could get Mike to let me copy his Monday morning. I returned to my room, sat on my bed and reviewed everything that had crossed my mind today. As the sky outside my window turned from dusk to night, I finally came to my decision.

I would take my chances with Edward. I would appease my curiosity about him by getting closer to him, actively seeking out his attention and his company at school and hopefully outside of it too. I would not let my anxiety get in the way but I would use caution and attempt to not be alone with him. I wouldn't let Jacob's opinion get in the way either. I would find out what I needed to know on my own and then come to my own conclusions from my own observations.

If Edward was totally nutters then I would talk to someone. If he was dangerous and unstable I would tell my dad. And if Edward was only misunderstood then maybe, just maybe I could be the person to understand him. I truly felt it was worth a shot.

Once my plan was set I calmed down considerably. Before long it was time for me to go to bed. After telling Charlie goodnight, I put on an oversized t-shirt, foregoing the boxer shorts I usually wore underneath assuring myself that it was only because I was more comfy that way. I purposely opened my window before climbing into my bed, turned out my light and closed my eyes.

Then I waited, because sleep was not a part of my plan.

* * *

A.N. - Pervward meet Kinkybell... now let the fun begin.

Okay, first of all the title for this chapter is from the song "Principles of Lust" by Enigma. Awesome tune, you should check it out.

La Petite Mort is French for The Little Death which is an allegoric term used to describe the afterglow of an orgasm or the fainting spells some women have after really intense/multiple orgasms. I thought it was fitting considering that Edward's kisses seem to leave Bella with the same problem.

FYI: Jake is a werewolf already and my werewolves are a little bit different from Steph's. I won't explain any more than that yet because it will be addressed later in the story in full detail. I just wanted clarify that the Cullen's arrival had nothing to do with the werewolves' genetics.

I know I just updated this story two days ago but don't get too excited. I've been home from work sick and that's why I had the extra time to write. So the next update will take a little longer. Sorry guys.

As always, thank you for reading.


	5. Habitually Yours

There Will Be Blood

By: Lara

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em.

* * *

_**Edward pov**_

I paced in the shadows below Bella's window, time holding little meaning for me as I waited for her to fall asleep. I had nowhere else I wanted to be, so I paced and breathed in her scent acclimating myself as best I could. The scent of rain was also on the air. I heard the thunder rumbling in the distance, too far off for humans to detect. I noticed Bella's breathing changed, becoming shallow and steady. It was time.

I stole silently into her room and it was like finding the memory of Eden right smack-dab in the middle of hell. It was a hard feeling to describe. I was anything but peaceful since I was only trading one form of tension for another. But it was comforting, as reassuring as it was unsettling. Raw. Aching. Uncertain. I'd embrace those emotions. They were a fair exchange for the self-loathing and guilt I usually courted in every other part of my existence. At least here I didn't feel quite so worthless.

It had me curious. Was I as addicted to Bella's presence as I was to her exquisite blood? I would evaluate the possibility later.

At the moment I didn't particularly want to think. I just wanted to feel Bella's warm skin and perfect curves. I reveled recklessly in the extremes she provoked me to. Walking that fine edge of control was masochistic and invigorating, and I admit incredibly foolish, but I already bid adieu to my sanity. I'll let that be my excuse.

I took my time appraising Bella and grinned to myself, the snaking thrill of anticipation coiling in my gut. Then I took a step closer and Bella's soulful eyes shot open, not clouded with sleep but alert and questioning. I froze, barely aware that she didn't seem at all surprised to find me here. I fought the instinctive impulse to flee and stood my ground.

Bella sat up slowly and swallowed hard. "Edward?"

I was at a loss as to how to proceed. I needed to know what she was thinking. Was she scared? No. Nervous perhaps, but her pulse was not racing and her breathing was not erratic. Was she angry? No. There was no trace of that emotion in her face or in her voice. I was perplexed. I cursed her silent mind and my faulty ability.

Idiotically, I said the first thing that came to mind. "I thought you'd be asleep."

Did she actually smile?

My anticipation began to build.

"I think we need to talk." Bella whispered, her head tilting to the side as she patted the space on the bed right beside her.

I watched her expressive eyes as I moved to her side and acquiesced to her bidding. I sat a little closer than necessary absorbing the warmth radiating from her. Her eyes widened slightly, then dropped to my lips before meeting mine once more. Her creamy cheeks exploded in color and my throat tightened painfully. So did my jeans.

Really, sometimes Bella made this too easy.

"What is there to talk about?"" I asked softly, letting the question hang between us like a challenge.

It took Bella a minute to answer. Her brow furrowed incredulously. "What is there to talk about?" She repeated for emphasis. "How can you even ask that? Do you realize where you are and what you're doing? Do you seriously not see anything fucked up about this?" She huffed, her hand waving back and forth between us to accentuate her point.

Of course I knew what she was getting at but I was more intrigued by her reaction, or rather her lack thereof. I had expected razor-sharp accusations and unrestrained fury; not mild annoyance, quiet curiosity and bated desire.

"You're not angry?" I smirked, delighted by Bella's unpredictable behavior.

Her eyes narrowed, clearly irritated. "I asked you first."

But I wasn't going to be the one giving in. My motivations were not something I could share with Bella just yet. I preferred her wet and willing for what I had in mind.

I leaned in closer, our lips little more than an inch apart. Her pulse quickened.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" I chided, lifting my fingers to trace the pulsing slope of her neck. "Answer my question."

"No, I'm not mad."

My fingers trailed down her arm.

Bella's breath caught and her eyes darkened. Still she persisted, albeit weakly. "But why didn't you tell me?"

Okay, I'd allow her this much. "If I had told you I wanted to taste and touch every inch of your body, would you have let me?"

"Yes."

The honesty of Bella's answer floored me. No hesitation. No second guessing. I envied her certainty.

My fingers trailed down her wrist and over the back of her hand. She flipped hers over and entwined it with mine. She looked down at our joined hands and her heart-shaped lips turned down in a slight pout.

"How many other girls have you done this with?"

There was no sense in lying as there was nothing to lie about. She was the only woman to drive me past all logical reason. I just wouldn't tell her it was acutely detrimental to her health.

"Only you." I admitted seriously, my smile turning into a grimace. "See, thing is… I can't stay away from you. Believe me, I've tried."

She shook her head. "But I… this…"

For some reason it annoyed me that she was still resisting.

"You feel the pull between us." I growled, leaning into her further. "I know you do."

Bella leaned back using our hands to brace her torso and it only brought me closer. Her warm breath brushed my lips as she exhaled shakily. "That's not the point."

"Then what is, Bella? Obviously you can't fight it either" I grinned arrogantly and Bella glared. Her smoldering eyes made my dick throb and I lowered my mouth to hers, our lips brushing lightly as I spoke. "That's why you're not mad. You want me."

Her eyes couldn't lie. "Edward…"

I swallowed back the venom as my anticipation engulfed me. "And I want you."

Bella literally melted, her fuckable little mouth molding against mine. Her hot tongue slipped past my lips and the taste of her sent my body into a frenzy. I didn't expect that her accepting my presence would actually make a difference but to my amazement it did. It made control all that much more difficult.

As my tongue toyed with hers, mimicking what I wanted to do with my hips, I had to focus on not cutting her with my sharp teeth. I could smell her throat and with her chest pressed flush against mine her heartbeat thudded through me giving the illusion that my own heart was pumping madly. I liked that feeling a lot. The fire in my throat blazed and my venom mixed with her saliva as our tongues dueled. It was pure torture and I needed more.

Bella tugged her hands and free and I felt them both sink into my hair as her arms wrapped tightly around my neck giving her leverage to press against me even tighter. We moved symmetrically, me twisting to sit back on my heels as she kicked the covers off her legs and settled into my lap. It was the first time I felt her pussy rub against my aching cock and I groaned. She rolled her pelvis again and I was done for.

I gripped her hips tightly and rocked her against me. I could feel her drenching heat seeping into my jeans and I almost reached down and freed myself so I could thrust inside her but that last thread of reason held me back. My grip was probably bruising her and if I gave into anything else right now I would rip her apart. I simply wouldn't be able to curb my enthusiasm. But there were other ways to satisfy my selfish desires and I'd settle for fingering her until I mastered the restraint to fuck her properly.

I moved my hand between us, under her shirt until my fingertips glided over Bella's cotton panties and down to her pussy. She gasped into my mouth as I wormed my fingers under the elastic and started playing with her damp curls. She was so fucking wet I almost pushed her back down on the bed so I could lap up every last drop, but I wasn't sure I could handle a repeat of last night.

As I stroked her pussy, Bella tore her mouth from mine and moaned softly, tucking her face against my shoulder. Her entire body stiffened as I rubbed harder, the slickness of her flesh making friction difficult. But I guess I was doing it right because she started pulling my hair and grinding herself on my hand. Her back arched and I pressed my mouth to her throat, breathing in the scent of her. I knew that I was pushing it but I licked her neck anyway, wincing as the pain of my thirst spiked. But the pain was welcome as Bella began rocking faster. I slipped a finger inside of her and she started shaking.

"Oh god… please…" she whimpered.

_God can't help you now little girl. You're mine._

I thrust and rubbed in time with her grinding rhythm until Bella clenched around my hand, her head falling back as she came apart. Her face was flushed, her eyes squeezed shut and her bottom lip was clamped between her teeth. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. I nearly got off just watching her. Which reminded me that my cock was still hard as stone and sore as hell. I removed my hand from between her legs and presses it against my engorged member trying to alleviate the pressure.

Bella's arms went limp around my shoulders, her head lolling forward as she slumped against my chest, chucking lazily. "That was… wow."

I laughed. "Yeah, wow."

Despite the physical discomfort bombarding me from all sides, I was feeling strangely buoyant. The time I'd spent researching the female anatomy- ranging my learning material from medical journals to porn magazines and everything in between- was paying off tenfold. I now had Bella right where I wanted her since I first caught her scent in biology class. She was playing right into my game, giving me dominion over body with each advance I made. Tonight only proved that. Greedy bastard that I am, I was already eager to make my next move.

But I had thinking to do. Planning, if you will. I was getting too caught up in the moments I spent with Bella. While I craved her and did not want that to change, I still needed to regain my self-discipline. And I would not achieve that by giving into every impulse she inspired. It was one thing to mold her to appease my needs, but quite another to lose myself in her. That had been happening all too easily and it was going to stop now.

Bella was going to be the one unraveling at the seams, not me.

* * *

_**Bella pov**_

Monday I was distracted.

In the morning light my encounter with Edward didn't seem quite as adventurous and thrilling as it had the night before. I sort of felt guilty for throwing myself at him the way I did. I was caught up in the moment and in his honey eyes and in his breathtaking sex appeal. Pathetic, I know, but that's the only justification I have for pouncing on him. I just don't want him to think I'm easy. I've never actually done this before.

But despite my inexperience I do have a general idea of how these things are supposed to go. I should have insisted he back off, give me call, maybe take me out to a movie or for coffee, something that involved us taking this out of my bed and into the real world. And that's the part that I don't get. Edward said he can't stay away from me. With the exception his midnight visits, he's never around. You'd think he would be seeking out my company if I was so hard to resist, right? I mean, I know Edward is not your typical guy but…

Speaking of typical guy behavior, Edward really threw me off when he left Sunday night. I was still straddled his lap as I came down from my post orgasmic high, and naturally I noticed that he was aroused and unsatisfied. I wanted to make him feel good too. It hardly seemed fair that I got release and he didn't, so I reached down and covered him with my hand, squeezing gently.

It was the strangest thing. The way he reacted you'd think I'd tried to castrate him or something. He jerked away, all but shoving me off his lap. I was so stunned I could only gape at him. In turn he glared at me with an expression so pained it almost made me flinch. Then he mumbled some lame excuse about needing to go before his parents realized he'd snuck out, and that was it. He was gone through my window the exact same way he'd entered.

I think that had me more confused than anything else. And don't forget humiliated because it is so like me to fuck up even the simplest of things. I kept dwelling on that all morning, alternating between flushing angrily at his idiotic reaction and blushing in embarrassment at the thought of seeing him again in biology.

But it never occurred to me that Edward wouldn't show up.

I didn't even notice that Edward was not in school Monday until Alice Cullen entered the cafeteria and sat at a different table conversing with a few girls on the cheerleading team. I stared glumly at his vacant seat the entire hour torn between relief and anxiousness. Then came biology class which again he was absent. I'd laid in bed Monday night, tossing restlessly until finally, sometime after one a.m. I accepted that he would not show and drifted off into a fitful sleep. When my alarm woke me at six Tuesday morning I couldn't help the disappointment that crushed me. It was stupid but it also made me realize how much I wanted to be near him again. _Yup, totally stupid. _

I was in a funk as I dressed for school, throwing on an Stone Temple Pilots t-shirt that had definitely seen better days and my rattiest pair of jeans. I twisted my long hair in a messy knot and didn't particularly care that I looked like I hadn't slept in a week. As far as I was concerned that was all Edward Cullen's fault too.

It was foggy outside and misting lightly but I wasn't in the mood to lug around my raincoat all day. A little water never hurt anyone and the chill in the air was mild yet briskly refreshing. It made feel awake as I walked to my truck. Then I noticed the silver Volvo blocking the driveway and I nearly tripped over my own feet.

Edward was leaning against the passenger door with his arms folded and his mouth tilted in a cocky grin. His hair was mussed and my fingers itched to tangle in the soft strands just like they had Sunday night. I flushed, taking in his perfection with a heavy dose of despair. It was a sin to look so perfect and together when I'd spent the night missing him.

_Fucking jackass. _

"Morning Bella." Edward greeted me politely. If he noticed my annoyance he ignored it.

"Hey." That's as articulate as I was going to get at this ungodly hour.

Amusement flashed in Edward's golden eyes and he opened the door and motioned me forward with a jerk of his head. "Get in."

No, _"Would you like a ride Bella?"_.

No, _"Can I give you a lift?"_.

Just, _"Get in."_.

What the hell? I don't fucking believe his audacity, the stupid jerk.

"Excuse me?" My tone is as chilly as the air.

"I'm driving you to school Bella," he says slowly. "Get in the car."

I hate how his decadent voice literally makes my insides feel funny. I'm pissed off and I want to stay that way but his damn eyes mess with my head and all I want to do is get as close to him as possible. I really should tell him to fuck off. Instead I roll my eyes and get into the car.

The drive to school is quiet until it occurs to me that Edward is missing his usual passenger. Curiously I ask, "Where's your sister? I thought you rode together."

"She's got her own wheels." Edward says with a shake of his head, his expression bemused. His eyes slant to me and he grins. "Alice will be Alice. Frankly I'm surprised she's refrained this long from showing it off."

As we pull into the parking lot of Forks High, I see exactly what Edward is referring to. Surrounded by a group of students is a yellow Porsche, pristine and gorgeous. I know next to nothing about cars but even I have to admire this one. And to complete the scene is Alice Cullen, dressed like a model and holding court like a queen, sitting with her legs crossed on the hood of the car talking animatedly to our classmates.

Edward parks the Volvo a few spots down and I see Alice look directly at us over the rim of her sunglasses. I have to smile. Only someone that trendy could wear sunglasses despite the overcast morning and completely pull it off.

I spy Mike and Jessica standing by Alice's Porsche and I remember that I need to copy his math homework, again. Thanks to Edward I couldn't concentrate on it last night either. I start to open the door but Edward grabs my wrist stopping me.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Mike."

His grip on my wrist tightens and I wonder why his touch is ice cold. He's got the heater on low and he's wearing a sweatshirt. Now that I think about it, his skin is always cold. I brush it off and give him a questioning look.

"Umm… do you mind?" I wriggle my wrist so he knows to let go.

"Why?"

I don't like his snappy tone or the way he's glowering at me so I glower right back. "Why what?"

"Why do you _need _to talk to Newton?"

Did I just imagine the possessive edge to his voice?

"I need to copy his math homework. No big deal." I shrug.

Edward lets go of my wrist and reaches behind me for his backpack. He pulls out a spiral notebook and drops it in my lap. "Use mine."

I glance at the clock on his dashboard. We've got twenty minutes until the bell. I pull out my own notebook and start copying Edward's answers. I feel his eyes watching me intently.

After a few moments I feel the heat rise up my neck and into my face. The way Edward stares unnerves me sometimes. I peek up at him and he smirks. My blush deepens but its impossible not to smile back.

"Thanks." I offer figuring it's the least I can do. But I'm still feeling snarky so I add, "Its all your fault I don't have my homework done anyway."

His left brow arches skeptically. "How so?"

"You had me too distracted to concentrate." I admit softly.

"Really?"

I nod.

"That's nice to know." He replies, almost as if he expected as much.

Edward's a little too smug and it stings after his absence last night. How do I react to that? Is it supposed to hurt?

I feel like I've been forced on stage in the middle of a play and I don't know my lines. I can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something, or that this thing between us is not what I want it to be. Maybe it doesn't mean what I want it to mean. I don't know what we're doing or how to act about it because Edward is so confident and yet distant. He knows his lines while I feel like a kid pretending to be an adult.

I know I'm going to sound lame so I don't want to ask the one thing I'm dying to know, but I can't stop myself either. Not after letting Edward do things to me when I've never let anyone else. I keep my eyes down, suck in a deep breath and ask, "Where were you yesterday?"

For a long time Edward says nothing.

My cheeks flush furiously and I feel the prickle of tears behind my eyes. I mad at myself because that sounded so needy. I can just imagine what he's thinking, probably amused at how pathetic I am. My face is an inferno. I hurry and scribble down the last answer so I can get out of his car and away from the scene of my horrible embarrassment.

"Bella look at me."

Of course I do exactly as he says and gasp softly. I'm not sure what startles me more, Edward's icy fingers brushing along my cheekbone or his strained expression. I know he can read my mortification like an open book, my face and my eyes are always too expressive. A genetic flaw. But usually Edward is aloof and wearing the perfect poker face, except for right now. His honey eyes are the lightest I've seen them yet, practically glowing, and I'm afraid of what I see lurking in them. My heart begins to pound madly. I don't think he notices because thankfully he's watching the movement of his fingers against my hot skin.

I stop breathing as his eyes flicker to mine for a brief second before he dips his head closer. His lips graze my jaw. His nose trails along my cheek and he breathes in deeply. His fingers slip from my face as his hand comes to rest at the side of my throat. The wild savageness I saw in his eyes is a disturbing contrast to the gentle threat of his touch. I want him and I'm scared.

The bell rings and Edward pulls back, his mouth twisting bitterly. I suck in a breath to ease my smarting lungs. A thousand thoughts race though my mind at once and my mouth opens to speak but nothing comes out.

Stiffly, Edward reaches around me and opens my door. He avoids my eyes but as he leans in his cool breath fans my chin. I notice his hands are shaking.

I don't know what to say but I try anyway. "Edward I… I-"

"Go to class Bella. I'll see you at lunch." He cuts me off gruffly as he leans back in his seat.

I don't argue. I just don't have it in me.

Outside the car, in the swirling mist, I glance back at him one more time as start in the direction of my homeroom. Edward's got his elbows braced against the steering wheel, his hands fisting in his hair as he watches me walk away. His poker face is back and as indifferent as ever. He never answered my question.

I turn away; confused, frustrated and honestly not knowing what the hell I should feel.

* * *

_**Edward pov**_

I watched Bella walk away berating myself for ever thinking it was a good idea to be in the close confines of my car with her. I knew better, I really did.

It was hard enough to be in her bedroom but at least there I was prepared for it. There I braced myself for her delicious scent and I let it entice me. Plus there was more space in her room along with an open window that allowed a measure of circulation. In her bedroom I knew I could leave in the cover of darkness with no one the wiser. And when faced with the scent of Bella's arousal versus that of her blood, well… I'll just say its a very good thing that sex is an equally potent distraction and the lesser of my evils.

But what the fuck made me think I could handle sitting so close to her in this tightly confined space where there was no escaping her scent, no room for me to lean away and no other smells to distract me from her mouthwatering blood?

At first, I was managing. Bella smelled even better slightly dampened by the misting rain but I was holding my own, and rather well, until she blushed. The warm rush of blood under her skin had me reeling. I don't think I would have gone further than sniffing her. I don't think I would have harmed her. But I wasn't certain and goddamn it, I needed to be.

I allowed myself a few more drags of her throat-scorching scent and then cracked the windows open with the hopes that by the time the day was over the car would have aired out enough that I might maintain better composure on our ride home. Not likely but it was worth a shot.

When the final bell sounded I stalked to my first class trying to get my agitation under control. I don't know why I bothered, I hadn't been calm or reasonable since leaving Bella's room Sunday night.

When Bella turned me inside out by touching my erection.

Simple. Natural. I'd just gotten her off and I should have expected she would want to reciprocate.

But the gentle pressure was so much more acute than her grinding hips and it was too much. I felt her hand where only I had touched myself before and everything blurred; the sent of sex and freesia, the pleasure crawling up my spine and flames shooting down my throat… everything intensified to the point of breaking me. And it did. The chain rattled and then it snapped. For a sixty fourth of a second it was that first moment of our meeting revisited. The man was forgotten and beast reigned. I was nothing but instinct and feeling and it manifested in the single urge to take all her human body had to offer.

Out of habit I resisted.

I don't recall making the conscious choice to leave but I do remember choking out an excuse and throwing myself out of her window and into the darkness. Once I tasted the open air on my tongue I set off at a dead run into the forest and I did not stop until long after I crossed the Canadian border. Even with the distance I couldn't escape her. Bella's scent still clung to my clothes so I ripped them to shreds. I licked my fingers until I could no longer smell her there either. And then I gave myself over to the demon and I hunted down anything with the misfortune of cross my path.

I am what I am. A Vampire. I can not apologize for the basic instincts that motivate me, only for the choices that I make regarding them. Hunting was a release of sorts, not as preferable as an orgasm but it would be a close second. It felt good to take off the mask and let myself be what I am and not have to hold back.

I enjoyed the chase. Twigs snapping beneath my feet, the scent of terror in the air and hearing the moist, thumping heartbeat of my prey as I toyed with its fear by keeping a step behind until I wore it to the ground.

I enjoyed the fight. Matching rage for rage and blow for blow. Feeling fur rip beneath my hands and the feel of claws grinding away against my granite skin in a frenzy of snarls and teeth. I wished it hurt. I wished I could bleed.

Bella had wanted to know where I'd been yesterday. I couldn't very well tell her the truth, that I'd spent the better part of the day and night gorging myself on large game while roaming the forests naked and spattered in animal blood. Shameful it may be, but at least Bella was alive. I'll settle for having no plausible answer to tell her.

I fed until I was completely sated, to the point of feeling uncomfortably sloshy, and still it did nothing to deflect my thirst for Bella. I am convinced that no precautionary measure I could take ever will. I blame Bella entirely for being so fucking appealing.

As I go through the motions of my morning classes, I find myself repeatedly sifting through one tedious mind after another seeking Bella out. Its distasteful being forced to observe her through the eyes of these cretins but I am able to block most of their trivial thoughts.

Until I find myself seeing Bella through the eyes of Michael Newton.

_Yes! I get to sit next to Bella today. Okay, act natural. Smile at her. "Hey Bella. Nice shirt." Nice tits. Really nice. _

Bella smiles brightly at Newton and I hear her response echo in the weasel's head. _"Thanks. What's up?"_

_Look at those lips. Gah. I can think of a few places I'd like to feel 'em… No. Stop. Don't need a stiffy now. _

I'm going to kill Newton. Slowly. Painfully.

_She asked you a question dumbass. "Uh… not much." Ugh! That was so lame. Think of something to say… something to say… oh! "Hey I wanted to ask you, do you have plans this Saturday?" _

Was he asking Bella on a date?

My Bella?

The murderous fury only intensified as Bella's expression turns inquisitive, flirty even. _"I don't think so. Why?"_

_Be smooth. Don't look at her tits… "The gang is going down to La Push, you know, by First Beach. You're in right?" Come on say yes. Say yes… _

Bella bites her bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth as she decides. I can feel Newton's desire clearly, its a faint echo of my own. I tense up, willing her to say no.

_Fuck. Don't look at her mouth. "Please Bella?" _

Bella narrows her eyes playfully, then she giggles. _"Sure. Count me in." _

_Sweet! Maybe I can get her to take a walk with me. The tide pools would be a prefect place to kiss her since chicks dig that romantic shit…_

I can't remain in Newton's head and listen to his vile fantasies without losing it. I have to block them out and focus on redirecting my anger…

At myself, for not leaving well enough alone as usual.

And at Bella, for encouraging the twerp by fucking saying yes.

My insides knot up viciously. How dare Bella give him that look. My look. The fucking look I put on her face when I made her cum.

A snarl begins to rumble in my chest. The thick textbook I'm holding starts to tear.

No one sees that look on her face but me.

No one.

I'll deal with Bella first. Obviously she needs to be reminded that she is mine.

Then I'll deal with Newton and when I'm done there won't even be a body left to find.

* * *

A.N. - Umm… yeah. Edward's not playing nice anymore.

This chapter sort of took a turn from where I planned for it to go. Originally there were going to be two more scenes I was going to try and squeeze in but I felt that this would be a good place to stop. The chapter would have been twice as long otherwise. I'm sorry, I promise you'll get more smut next chapter. (which is entitled "Ravenous" btw)

I also want to give a shout out to ~JO~ (a.k.a. ECullenitis at ff.n) who has asked me if she could rec this fic on her blog DARKWARD'S DUNGEON. She's the only reason I got this chapter completed quickly so thank her profusely and go check out her page. There are some really cool fic recommendations because she has awesome taste when it comes to Pervward stories. Trust me, if your in the mood for a little Evilward that is definitely the place to go. (Don't forget to check out the Perv Pack's Smut Shack while you're there!)

DARKWARD'S DUNGEON: **http : // darkwardsdungeon . blogspot . com**

And last but certainly not least, below is the playlist that I use for this story. Just listen to these songs and you'll see why it gets me in the mood for a dark and dirty Edward lol.

A Perfect Circle - Weak and Powerless

Artificial Joy Club - Sick and Beautiful

Disturbed - Intoxication

Garbage - 1 Crush

Placebo - Every Me Every You

Static-X - Cold

So until next time… as always, thank you for reading.


	6. Ravenous

There Will Be Blood

By: Lara

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em.

A.N. - Huge thank you to Jo for her beat work!

* * *

_**Edward pov**_

It takes a lot of effort to reign in my anger. I ignore the uneasy stares of a few of the students seated near me, and concentrate on keeping my breathing even and my jaw unclenched. It's easier as I imagine the many scenarios in which I could get Newton alone long enough to-

_Edward! If you don't quit it, I'm going to come get you!_

-grasp him by the throat and crush his trachea. I'd like to watch the blood vessels in his eyes burst when his lungs are denied oxygen. Maybe he'll kick his feet or claw at my hands-

_I mean it Edward. You're behaving worse than a newborn! _

-it wouldn't do any good. His meager human strength is pitiful and with little more than a flick of my wrist I could snap his neck clean in half or a slight tug and rip his head right off-

_How do you think Bella will feel if you start killing her friends one by one? _

I pinch the bridge of my nose in exasperation. I don't fucking care what Bella thinks. Right now all I have is my imaginings because I'm trying to hold on to what little reason I have left, and if plotting out that little fucker's death is what it takes calm me down, then Alice needs to butt the fuck out and leave me the hell alone.

I write down on a sheet of lose leaf _FUCK OFF _and concentrate on the words, sending them to my darling sister.

_Hmph! You are an asshole Edward. I'm tuning you out._

"Good riddance!" I mutter, too softly for the humans around me to hear but I knew that Alice heard me loud and clear from three classrooms over.

I resume my violent fantasies until the bell rings for lunch. On my way to the cafeteria I pass Newton in the hall and as he catches my eye his face pales nervously. He looks away quickly and I smirk. Fucking pussy.

I take my seat in the far corner of the cafeteria. Alice walks past the table with her nose in the air completely ignoring me. She's made new lunch companions which is just as well, I would rather gouge my eyes out with a spoon than be subjected to a discussion of fashion with three cheerleaders and a miniature designer wanna-be.

My black mood only darkens further when Bella enters through the double doors flanked by Newton on one side and Stanley on the other. She bypasses the lunch line and gets a bottled lemonade from the vending machine. Then her eyes slide to me and I grace her with my most inviting grin. She offers me a hesitant smile in return. I crook my finger and wink. Like fucking clockwork she blushes prettily and begins walking my way. I don't want her to know I'm angry… yet.

Its tediously predictable the way our classmates head's turn to watch Bella. No one noticed our arrival at school this morning thanks to Alice's production with her Porsche, but now the blatant change in our routine is cause for gossip. I can hear the coming commotion already…

_I'm not surprised Swan took up with the new kid, the odd ones always stick together…_

_Cullen totally intimidates me. How can Bella want to sit with him? I wouldn't know what to say…_

_She's such a slut. Like it's not enough she has half the school chasing after her, now she's got Edward Cullen too. He's so cute. I'd be so much better for him…_

_I'd kill for a chance to tap that tight ass…_

Like I said, tedious and predictable.

Bella approaches the table, twisting the bottle top open and closed absently. She stops behind the chair across from me and shifts her feet awkwardly.

"Well this is different." She remarks quietly.

"Sit down. I won't bite." _Much…_

Bella's chocolate eyes flash with irritation but she doesn't object. She sits across from me looking down at the blue bottle cap she's twisting nervously. I can't tell if its the added attention that has her uneasy or if its me.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I ask, genuinely curious.

She blushes. "A little."

Would the human thing be to apologize? I'm not sure what to say so I make no comment. I'm not in the mood to try and accommodate her.

Bella gestures to the empty table in front of me. "You're not hungry?"

"Not for food." I respond, letting a hint of the vexation I'm feeling slip into my voice. My smile is full of promise.

"Very mature." Bella rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. She leans forward and looks me in the eye, determined. "What's going on here Edward?"

My temper seems to be igniting hers and the thrill of excitement is intoxicating. I debate what I can give away without betraying secrets that will put my family in unnecessary jeopardy. Admittedly its not much. It's easier to manipulate her anger than it is to appease her curiosity. I'm a callous bastard so its not difficult to piss her off, it comes naturally.

Bella wants serious and honest, I give her condescending and blasé.

"We are attracted to each other." I reply offhandedly. "I thought we had this conversation already?"

"You think that was a productive conversation?"

"Yes," I smirk arrogantly, "and very pleasurable as I recall."

"Don't patronize me Edward," she snaps. "You know damn well that you turn me in circles and twist me in knots. You've got me so confused…" her expression turns weary, like I've worn her out. "What we're doing is crazy. You realize that right?"

It satisfies me to know that Bella is as affected by me as I am by her. I lean forward, folding my arms on the table. "Perhaps sanity is overrated. Did you ever consider that? Because I have and I'm doing what I want now Bella. Fuck the consequences. I'll let things fall as they may."

I give her a speculative look and smoothly deliver the challenge. "I wonder if you're brave enough to do the same?"

Bella stares at me long and hard, a flush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks as she whispers, "I left my window open, didn't I?"

That right there is why I can't fucking get enough of her.

I want her to an insane degree. Even in this crowded room filled with the sickening scent of human food, the smell of Bella is so luscious that I can't heed my actions. I reach over the table and run my fingers along her cheek because I love the heat of her blush and they way her heart is beating madly.

_Heads up Edward! Mr. Banner is doing blood typing next period. The equipment arrived a few minutes ago and he's just decided to change today's agenda._

Reluctantly I lean back in my chair and glance over at Alice. She's giving me a worried look. I nod my head with the barest movement letting her know that I'll steer clear of the biology room. In fact, I'll avoid the school for the rest of the day. I'm not taking a chance since the scent of fresh blood might circulate through the central air ducts.

Times like this it's invaluable to have a sister that's psychic. Otherwise, I would have found out Mr. Banner's plans the hard way and probably killed half the class for something so insignificant as a tiny drop of blood…

I imagine it to the point where I can almost taste it and the fire is nearly incapacitating. Swallowing back the venom, I accept that I will not submit and I acknowledge the fleeting resentment toward my choice. But I don't feel better after releasing these feelings. On the contrary, it only makes me angrier. My mood has really gone to shit now.

Bella's watching me silently and I wonder what she's thinking. Her pulse is still hammering but thankfully the bush has nearly faded from her pretty face. I don't need the added incentive right now. She takes a large gulp of lemonade and then looks down at the table as she starts twirling the bottle top.

"So…" she sighs, fidgeting in her seat. She almost spins the bottle cap off the table but I catch it and fuck if she doesn't blush again. Not daring to lift her gaze, she says, "Mike invited me to go with the group to First Beach this weekend. I thought maybe you'd want to come too?"

I wasn't expecting an invitation or the hopefulness she exudes. My mood lifts marginally. But hell if I'm going to share Bella's attention with Newton and his insipid friends. If she wants my company then I have a much better idea.

"The beach sounds interesting…" I lean closer and grin, "but what if I'd rather have you all to myself?"

Bella blushes scarlet and my jaw clenches against the pain.

"I'd say you can read my mind." she breathes.

I laugh. "I wish."

_You have no idea._

Before Bella can retort, the bell rings. When I make no move to get up Bella hesitates by her chair, cocking her head in question. "We need to get to class."

"Rules are made to be broken sweetheart. I'm ditching." Bella's eyes widen and I swear I can hear the tongue lashing about to spew from her mouth. I hold up my hand. "Spare me the lecture."

"But Edward-"

"Unless you care to join me?" I offer, looking up at her from beneath my lashes.

"But what if we get caught?" she protests weakly. An easy victory.

I rise from my seat and walk around to her side of the table, holding out my hand. "Trust me Bella."

Tentatively she places her hand in mine. "So if we're not going to class then what are we going to do?"

I smile, and I'm sure Bella can guess every wicked intention I have lurking in my mind at the moment. Her heartbeat begins to race but she doesn't pull away.

Leading her toward the exit, I chuckle, "You'll see."

* * *

**_Bella pov_**

I let Edward lead me to his car where we deposited our backpacks before heading toward the encroaching trees that fringe the northern end of the student parking lot. I'm not the most perceptive person in the world but even I can tell that Edward's angry. Honestly, its frightening me.

I feel like such a delinquent, skipping class like this. I don't know how the hell Edward talked me into this. No, actually I do know, and didn't even involve talking. All he had to do was look at me with those bone-melting eyes of his and I couldn't tell him no. But I'm not sure I should be alone with him. After the way he acted in his car this morning, I don't know if Edward is… stable? That's not the right word but its as close as I can think of. He's not acting right. Its unsettling.

But this is where I get plain stupid. Edward's making me nervous and yet the feel of his hand in mine has me willing to shove aside my misgivings and follow him anywhere. And I know he's planning on getting frisky again just as soon as we're out of sight of the school. He had that ravenous look his eye just before he started dragging me out here. Maybe he wants to eat me.

I stifle my nervous giggle as he leads me into the copse of trees. Two yards into the forest it's getting darker from the leaves blocking the overcast sky. It's eerie with the way mist creeps through while lying low to the ground and swirling about our ankles as we move. I stumble. It's to be expected really, and Edward pulls me closer to prevent me from losing my balance completely. I look up at him and his golden eyes bore into mine. I forget to breathe.

"I think this is far enough." Edward whispers softly.

"Huh?" I mumble, dazed.

He chuckles darkly and before I can blink Edward presses me roughly against the nearest tree. Bark scrapes my back through my shirt, but it's not entirely unpleasant as Edward presses into me and I feel his lips brush against my jaw. My heart is frantic. I can't catch my breath, and that ache starts right between my legs, spreading warmth throughout my lower body. Damn him, because just that quickly I want him so fucking badly that I don't care about anything else.

Edward drags his lips lower, trailing open-mouth kisses down below my ear and along the curve of my neck. I lift a hand and bury it in his messy hair and tilt my head to give him better access. Every kiss, every time his tongue snakes out to taste me, the heat inside me pulses going right down my spine. At the base of my throat he sucks the skin sharply, hard enough to sting and it makes me shudder. I rub my legs together, groaning.

"You're heart is flying, I can feel it." He croons in my ear, but his voice is too labored to be comforting. Edward licks my neck and scrapes his teeth ever so lightly, and when I shiver he smiles into my skin. "I want to taste all of you, every single delicious part of you… lick up every drop," he breathes.

And I'll let him. I don't even contemplate stopping him.

Edward's hands grip my hips and I gasp the from coldness of his touch as he runs them up my sides, my shirt bunching around his wrists. I arch into him moaning, "Fuck Edward…"

He growls, freeing one hand to grip my hair tightly. I wince as he turns my head, completely exposing my throat and scrapes his teeth again causing me to squirm.

"Such a dirty mouth Bella," Edward snickers huskily, "yet you smile so sweetly, looking so fucking innocent, but that fuckable little mouth of yours could blow more than my mind, I bet."

I never expected this side of Edward or this raw and barely controlled edge to his touch. But the pain feels weirdly good and I can't even concentrate on that as Edward's hand moves from under my shirt, sliding over my hip and down between my thighs. I jerk my hips practically shaking from the churning desire inside me as he rubs me through the layer of denim. I clutch at his shoulders desperately and grind into his hand. The anxiety of being out in the open just adds another level of tension and I feel like I'm coiled tight and ready to spring if he doesn't do something…

"What do you want Bella? Use that dirty mouth and tell me," he says against my ear and his breath feels cool against my flushed skin.

Everything about him is an exquisite contradiction. His god-like looks paired with the devil's own mind. His icy touch that can make me burn so hot. His voice, smooth as velvet as he says the naughtiest things. I can't deny him.

Edward lets go of my hair and leans back just far enough so I can see his eyes and they're honey and fire. I bite my bottom lip and his eyes narrow to slits.

"What do you fucking want!" He snarls.

"I… I want you… to… to…" I flush and stutter, barely able to breathe.

"Say it!"

"Touch me… inside." I gasp, my chest heaving.

His smile is sin as he quickly undoes the button on my jeans and yanks down the zipper. Then his fingers are where I need them, inside my panties and caressing me fervently. I stiffen because he's not gentle and this is not like the other night. In a scary way, this is better. My damn knees nearly buckle and there's no keeping my hips still as I writhe against him.

Edward shifts his position and I look down to see him freeing his erection from his pants. The fire in me gets unbearable as he starts stroking himself, his long slim fingers wrapping around his thick length and working back and forth. I need to touch him, to see how he feels in my hand and see if he's cold there like he is everywhere else. I only want to please him like he's pleasing me. I need to touch him and so I do, without thinking twice or even thinking of being cautious.

I reach down blindly, my hand trembling as it comes in contact with his. Edward's eyes slide closed and his jaw clenches, but he doesn't pull away this time, so I entwine our fingers and marvel at the satiny feel of his length, like silk and marble and so perfect. His entire body trembles and I ride the rush knowing that I'm making him lose his composure and his arrogance, it's all me.

Then his eyes fly open, wild and furious and in the blink of an eye he has my wrists pinned to the tree beside my head, his face so close that we're nose to nose as he pants. Alarm cautions me to stay motionless as he drags in shallow breaths.

"You love to fucking push me, don't you?" He rasps between his clenched teeth.

I can't make myself speak.

"You don't want me to lose control Bella, I promise you don't." He grimaces, his gaze raking down my body and getting wilder seeing my vulnerable position. "I might do something stupid…"

Edward releases my left wrist, fists the collar of my shirt and tears the thin cotton right down the front. I shiver as he lets go of my right wrist and warns, "Don't fucking move."

I'm practically holding my breath to keep as still as I can. Fear doesn't mix well with desire and I have to force myself not to lower my arms and cover my chest. I close my eyes and wait… for what I don't know.

I tense as Edward starts at my throat dragging his nose along my skin, his lips brushing here and there, as he takes steady deep breaths. He moves down the center of my chest, over my bra and down my stomach going at a snail's pace. He doesn't touch me with his hands, just his nose and lips as he breathes me in. He doesn't stop until he's kneeling before me with his face against my abdomen. I flinch as his cool tongue darts out and licks the area of skin right below my belly button and just above my panties. I start burning again, nice and slow.

"You smell so good." Edward groans harshly, glaring up at me. Accusing me.

I swallow hard.

Edward's back on his feet quicker than I can suck in a breath and he grasps my hips tightly, pressing his erection against my stomach. "You asked for this. Flaunting your scent and your body in my face, making me crazy wanting you…"

I bite my lip to keep quiet. Edward's eyes flicker to my mouth and its like watching a rubber band snap. He shoves his right hand into my jeans, roughly rubbing my clit and igniting me.

"Your pussy is mine," he growls.

His left hand palms my breast, "Mine."

He dips his head, his lips against me ear. "Say it."

My eyes want to roll back in my head as his fingers move without mercy against my hot spot. Chills are starting break out all over my body. I'm so close, if he keeps moving… a little harder…

Edward stills his fingers and I want to cry.

"Say it!" he hisses.

"Yours… fuck, I'm yours…" I whimper, rocking my hips.

The bastard laughs. "You want to get off don't you?"

"Please." I whine.

"Then listen to me, and listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. You are mine. Your body is mine. Your thoughts are mine. Everything you are belongs to me now. So think twice the next time you flirt with Newton because if he so much as touches a goddamn hair on your head, I will fucking kill him."

I can't think clearly, my body is wound too tight and I know there is something fundamentally wrong with what Edwards has just said but all I can feel is the unsatisfied yearning in my body and the elation that he wants me. I look into his raging eyes and I recklessly reach out to tangle my fingers in his soft hair. His face is so close I only have to lean up the slightest bit to crush my mouth to his desperately.

I love the taste of him and my head spins dizzily as Edward thrusts his tongue against mine, not just kissing me but consuming me. I hold on tightly but all too quickly he pulls away, smirking. He takes his hand from my jeans and starts stroking himself, watching me as I stand here ravished and trembling.

"Touch yourself." he says.

My face turns red but I do as Edward says. I rub myself gently, letting the heat build again slowly. It only burns hotter as I watch his hand moving hard and steady up and down the length of his erection. I imagine touching it just to make him tremble again. I wonder how he'd react if I put it in my mouth. Just thinking it makes the ache tighten and I circle my clit faster as the pleasure builds again.

I look into Edward's eyes and they're my undoing. Everything fades around me as the pleasure engulfs me. All I can see is honey and fire. That's all I need. My legs turn to jelly and the only thing keeping me upright is Edward. He presses into me, tucking his face against my neck and groaning as his body shudders.

For a long time neither of us move. But it is cold, and Edward is hardly conducting any warmth, so my teeth start chattering embarrassingly. Quickly Edward adjusts his jeans and pulls his sweatshirt over his head, handing it to me.

I grin at his thoughtfulness. "Thanks."

"Sorry about your shirt," he replies, his smile disarming me.

I've got the feeling he could care less about my shirt. It's a good thing it was an old one.

I fix myself as much as I can without a mirror before Edward takes my hand leading us back to the parking lot. I glance at him as we walk to his car and I feel some of my unease relax. He seems calm now, not agitated like earlier. His eyes aren't wild anymore, just somber and observant as usual.

I wince taking in my ravished appearance in the window of the Volvo as Edward opens the passenger door for me. It's hardly fair that his hair always looks like a bad case of bed head or that his grey t-shirt isn't even rumpled. He looks no worse for the wear while I look like I've been gangbanged by the whole football team.

Edward takes one look at my expression and starts laughing. "If you don't want the entire student body to figure out what we've been up to, I suggest you get in the car. The bell is about to ring."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Immensely," he smirks, looking conceited and beautiful and perfect. I wish he'd come closer and kiss me, but instead he starts walking in the direction of the office saying over his shoulder, "I'm going to get our excuse slips from Mrs. Cope. I'll be right back."

As he disappears through the glass door I take a deep breath. What the fuck? I let my head slump back against the headrest as my mind races over the last hour. He was using my body against me. I can see that now. And those things he said about me being dirty and making him want me, it's like he's blaming me for his feelings and trying to hurt me for it… or is he trying to scare me off? I can't tell.

That constant feeling of unease I get around Edward comes flooding back as I recall his crazy, possessive behavior. I told Edward that Mike had asked me to go to La Push but I didn't think he'd completely flip on me. It wasn't like it was a date or anything. It's not like Mike even likes me that way.

The driver door opens and I'm forced to put my musings on hold as Edward gets in the car. I can literally feel the smugness oozing off him as he hands me an authorized excuse slip. I look it over, impressed.

"How did you manage this? Or do I even want to know?" I laugh.

"Mrs. Cope thinks I'm cute. I remind her of her husband when he was younger."

"Taking advantage of old ladies…" I tsk teasingly, "Have you no shame?"

"No, I don't," Edward replies lightly. "And no morals either. They tend to get in the way of what I want."

I think he's only half joking.

Edward drives like a mad man and within five minutes we arrive at my house. I wish he'd driven slower because I'm not sure I want him to leave yet. I feel like I need to regroup after our intense encounter and I can only do that alone, but I hate having to let him go. Maybe I should invite him in?

I bite my lip as I try to decide. Edward is watching me.

"What are you thinking?" he asks with a touch of impatience.

I blush at how easily he can read me. "I was going to ask… um, would you like to come in?"

Edward's brow furrows, his eyes turning hesitant as he swallows hard and takes a deep breath. "I would love to, but I think it's better if I go."

"Oh. Okay." I look down and busy myself with gathering my things, hoping the disappointment I feel isn't as obvious as it probably is. I open the door, but before I can step out Edward grasps my upper arm, stopping me.

"Hey."

I look at him and his face is closer than I expect. His eyes are burning into mine.

"I'll see you tonight," he promises, a reluctant smile paying about his lips. His sweet breath makes me damn near lightheaded.

I nod, unable to force out even the simplest response. I get out of the car and walk carefully to the house because my head is still spinning. I hate when he dazzles me like that, its embarrassing. I hear the Volvo pull off, and its only after I close the front door that I feel the tension drain out of me. Slumping back against the wooden door, I sink to the floor and try to get my bearings.

I bring the collar of Edward's sweatshirt up to my nose. It smells like him. I close my eyes and let my mind do its thing, because I have a lot to think about, and tonight will come fast enough.

* * *

_**Edward pov**_

After driving Bell home, I go to the house intending to leave my car in the garage and take off for a while on foot. I'm finally feeling at ease for the first time in days, possibly since arriving in this small town, and I want the time alone to enjoy it. But I know something is up when Carlisle beckons me as soon as I park the Volvo.

_Edward will you please join us in the living room._

I think, out every member in my adoptive family, Carlisle is the one that understands me the best. He knows how important personal space is to me, and he's seen the adverse effects that my gift has had on me over the years. While everyone else seemed to blame me in some minor way for our family's lack of privacy, Carlisle was the only one to see it from my perspective. He was the only one to realize that it must be equally difficult for me to not have solitude, even in my own mind.

It isn't often that Carlisle requests anything of me, which is why when he does, I try my best to cooperate.

Stifling a sigh, I ignore my need for space and walk quickly to the living room where they are waiting for me. Alice is sitting on the sofa hugging her knees to her chest, looking very child-like and forlorn. She's purposely looking away from Esme and Carlisle who are sharing the love seat, his arm around her shoulders. It doesn't take a mind reader to know that Alice is missing Jasper terribly.

I sit beside her and give my full attention to Carlisle. He smiles gratefully, but it's Alice that takes over the conversation.

"Now that you are here Edward I can tell everyone what I saw-" I tune out Alice's explanation as I see for myself the vision she had not long ago.

_A hiker, his face twisted with horror as a woman with flaming red hair stands over him with her hands on her curvy hips… the man's head flopped at an odd angle with bone, cartilage, and tendons exposed from the shredded flesh of his throat… the red headed woman with crimson eyes that match the dripping of blood on her mouth and chin…_

"Fuck!" I hiss.

"Edward!" Esme gives me a disapproving look for my inappropriate my language.

"Sorry Mom," I smile innocently. Esme doesn't buy my bullshit for a second but she loves me anyway.

My banter is short lived though because I can literally see the sorrow settle on Carlisle shoulders as he takes in the scene that Alice explains. "Is there anything we can do to prevent this?" he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

Alice shakes her head sadly. "The decision's been made. She could be hunting him as we speak. Nothing in the vision suggested where they are… it would take a miracle to find him in time, and that's assuming he's still alive."

"That poor man," Esme says softly. There is nothing but compassion in her thoughts as she contemplates such a horrible death for the nameless human. It genuinely depresses her that this stranger will die even though she has no legitimate reason to care.

It's times like this that I'm reminded that my family is so much better than me, because while they feel sympathetic, I just feel horrified and disgusted. Horrified because the human never stood a chance, and I'm sure that red headed vampire had her share of fun first, and disgusted because, if I'm completely honest, a small part of me misses hunting our natural prey.

But I had my fill of human blood a long time ago and I do not regret relinquishing that lifestyle. I needed to place limitations on myself, and abstaining was the compromise I was willing to make. I shudder to think if I had met Bella under different circumstances.

Bella.

A vampire hunting near Forks.

That thought causes my stomach to clench. "Alice do you see her coming close to town?"

She smiles knowingly. "No Edward. Bella is perfectly safe. Well, she would be safe if she had better taste in men."

I make the decision to flip Alice off but I don't. Her eyes unfocus for a second and then she gives me a dirty look, sticking her tongue out for good measure. I know she saw it. I start to get up, but Carlisle raises and hand to stop me.

_Edward there's one more thing I need to inform you about. _

I nod letting him know I'm listening.

_Sunday at the hospital I met a pair of shape shifters, wolves I think. They were from the Quileute reservation, and I'm almost positive they recognized that I was a vampire._

"Werewolves?" I ask, dumbfounded. "You're kidding me right?"

Carlisle gives the universal dad look that says cut the crap and get serious.

"Christ!" I groan, raking a hand through my hair in agitation because this is just fucking ridiculous. "How the hell are we supposed to remain inconspicuous with werewolves for fucking neighbors?"

Carlisle laughs. _They did not seem hostile but I'm expecting that we will have to meet with the tribe formally, and soon. If we're going to coexist as neighbors then we need to discuss territory lines and hunting habits. _

"You realize that if the vampire comes this way she could cause a lot of trouble," I ask hoping I'm not the only one who sees the potential powder keg we're walking into.

"Relax Edward. I'll see if she comes close. You're such a pessimist." Alice gripes good-naturedly.

Esme is looking between Alice and me and I can hear the maternal worries filling her mind. She looks at Carlisle beseechingly, "Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper should be with us. Our family should be together now. It was fine when it was just the four of us in the area but now…"

And she didn't have to finish her thought because I knew, from the minds of my family, that we were all in agreement. Seven was better odds than four, and just in case this situation got any more convoluted, it was prudent to be safe than sorry.

Alice hops up from the couch beaming. "I'm going to call Jasper."

As I watch Alice bounce excitedly up the stairs, another more urgent thought occurs to me. I'm usually Jasper's babysitter since my gift lets me know how close he gets to losing control. How the fuck am I supposed to keep my teeth out of Bella if I have to monitor Jasper's thirst now too?

"I'm going for a run," I announce, quickly making a break for the backdoor. If I didn't know better I'd swear I was getting a fucking headache.

* * *

A.N. - So finally the plot threads that don't involve Pervward/Kinkybel smut are revealed. Popcorn anyone?

And for those of you who adore Possessiveward don't worry. He'll be back. And Mike Newton is not safe yet, I've got more in store for him too.

I've been spoiling you guys with super fast updates and I've been lacking sleep because dark ward will not let me rest. I'm addicted, what can I say. Sorry but my updates are going to slow a little. I will be aiming for a chapter a week though. I think I can handle that. I'm going to try.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hate being a review whore (not really) but I'll tell you a little secret, the more love I get the more I'm inspired to write. *wink*


	7. Cold Crush

There Will Be Blood

By: Lara

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em.

A.N. - Huge thank you to Jo for her beat work!

* * *

_**Bella pov**_

I'm not sure how long I sat by the front door, unable to get my mind to focus beyond the intense time I spent with Edward in the woods. I keep replaying the encounter over and over trying to remember every precise detail as my face remains tucked in the material of his sweatshirt so I can breathe him in. I want his essence in my lungs, in my blood, making my head spin and my heart race. I want him inside of me.

I blush as the connotations of my obsessive desire become abundantly clear. This game we are playing isn't enough. I need to gain ground because Edward is toying with me and I am perceptive enough to know that. Each time he touches me it's like adding napalm to a raging fire that leaves me consumed and begging. I am at a distinct disadvantage.

I don't like feeling out of sorts. I'm used to relying on my level-headed common sense and making mature, logical choices. But there is too much about Edward that I don't know. It's like when I'm with him, I feel the passion he keeps tightly reigned in, but only when he loses his composure. Most times I feel like I'm watching him through an impenetrable wall of glass. Despite the physically intimate things we've done, I've never really felt close to him, and that both saddens and worries me.

I don't know if I want this to mean more than what it is; just a case of teenage hormones running amuck. I'm not the emotional type, and I've never been good at expressing my deepest feelings. Edward Cullen intrigues me, and I let him seduce me, but I'm not sure how emotionally attached to him I might get. I'm worried that I'm too inexperienced to know the difference between being horny and being infatuated.

And I can't imagine Edward forming attachments to anyone. He reminds me of a sleek cat, independent and temperamental. One moment he's rubbing against your leg purring, then the next he's hissing mad and ready to attack. How do you get close to someone like that?

My train of thought is derailed when the still quiet is suddenly broken by the phone ringing. I jump, my heart flying into my throat as it startles the living hell out of me. Grumbling, I dash to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answer, slightly out of breath.

"Oh my god Bella! Start talking!"

I wince at Jessica's piercing squeal and sigh. "Um, about what?"

_Hell yes I'm playing dumb. _

"Edward Cullen, duh!" She cries, "He's only the hottest guy in Forks and you sat together at lunch today. Plus Mike said neither of you showed up for biology and you skipped gym. Is it true you were with Cullen?"

"Well… yeah but-"

"I knew it! I'm not stupid Bella. You'd never cut class unless you had a good reason."

_Fuck. _I know when I'm busted so I choose my response carefully. "Jess there's really not much to tell-"

"Liar! I want details and I want them now."

Jessica can be so pushy it's ridiculous.

"Alright. We skipped class and hung out in the parking lot. Just talking Jess, that's it." I hoped she didn't notice the way my voice wavered toward the end. It's a sure sign that I'm lying through my teeth.

Jessica didn't. "I figured that much. This is _you_ we're talking about Bella, like I expected anything else," she giggles snidely.

Jessica makes it sound like I'm not good enough for Edward or something. Its not like I didn't already know that but… _ouch_.

"You know, I really don't need the reality check," I reply waspishly.

"I think you do. He's _Edward Cullen_," she breathes, clearly in full idolization mode. "He's got the face of a model and his family is filthy rich. He could have anyone. Trust me, you're not his type. The plain girls never are."

_I think I was very much his "type" when he was fingering me against a damn tree a little while ago!_

Her point of view pisses me off and I want so badly to tell Jessica the truth. To make her eat crow and take back everything she said, because obviously on some level Edward thinks I'm good enough. He wouldn't be sneaking into my bedroom tonight if he didn't. But instead I bite my tongue and keep quiet knowing that anything I tell Jessica will be all over Forks High by second period.

And, if I'm completely honest, I want to keep Edward to myself. My very own dirty little secret.

So I settle for sarcasm and bite my tongue. "Thanks a lot. I'm glad you're my friend. I hate to think what you'd say if you didn't like me."

"I'm only looking out for you."

_More like looking out for your own interests. _

"Really? How sweet," I quip matching her false tone perfectly.

Jessica laughs. "So… do you like Edward?"

The million dollar question.

"Uh…" I stutter.

How do I begin to explain the way Edward makes me feel, or why I do these crazy things to keep him coming back? I don't fully understand it myself. This isn't something silly like a crush. It's more like an addiction. Edward's a syringe full of heroin and I'm a junkie looking for my next hit.

Yeah. Edward Cullen is exactly my brand of heroin and I'm on a suicide mission to get my fill of as much of him as I can. He's not healthy for me, but hell if I can stay away.

Obviously I've lost my mind.

"Bella…?"

"Yeah Jess, I guess you could say I like him," I reply uncomfortably.

"Woah, really?" she asks, sounding genuinely excited. "Do you think he likes you? What where you guys talking about? Did you stay at school the whole time or did you go off somewhere? Come on Bella," she whines.

I roll my eyes feeling the start of a headache coming on. "Nope. I'm not saying anything else. You want to know what we talked about? Ask Edward."

"I think I will," Jessica laughs gleefully.

Oh god. Why the hell did I say that? I know Jessica and she'll do it. I can feel the mortification already. I start rubbing my forehead with my free hand as I wonder what Edward will say. I blush as I realize he might just say the truth.

"Don't Jess. I mean it. Don't say anything to Edward, okay?"

"Relax Bella," she says in that sickeningly sweet tone that never fools anyone, "It's only one little question." If possible her voice turns even more fake, "Oh gee, my mom is home. Gotta go Bella. See you at school tomorrow."

I drop my head on the counter after hanging the phone up and feel downright sick to my stomach. I can practically hear the gossip starting already.

_Just fucking kill me now. _

I stayed there lamenting my choice in friends until finally the pressure building in my head drove me to take two Tylenol. I didn't feel like cooking so I ordered pizza and then started on my homework. The evening passed quickly enough after that and a little before nine I took my shower and started getting ready for bed.

Tonight, I'm nervous. The angry, domineering way Edward behaved this afternoon was very unsettling. He had acted like I was something he owned, like I was an object to use at his leisure. In the heat of the moment it had been sexy and exciting, but now I fervently hope he isn't the same tonight. I'll gladly take Edward when he's cocky and flirty, but not when he's angry. It really scared me.

I crawl in bed and wait anxiously in the dark, fidgeting beneath the covers as I listen to Charlie heading up to his room for the night. It's not long of a wait. I hear the faint rustle of fabric, then a nearly silent footstep, and there he is, Edward, in all his mussed up glory peering down at me with a gloating smirk. My mouth literally waters at the sight of him.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hello Bella."

I debate on sitting up or maybe inviting him to come to me, but before I can figure out how to phrase it without sounding desperate, Edward is quicker. In a flash he kicks off his sneakers and settles over me pressing his long, lean body into mine. My heart thumps erratically as I blush.

Edward chuckles darkly, his eyes tight.

I forget to breathe as his golden irises bore into mine, our faces so close I feel his cool breath against my lips. My thoughts become a jumbled mess as I'm mesmerized by my twin suns. I'm sinking into them just like in my dreams. Quicksand has got nothing on Edward Cullen's eyes. He knows exactly what he's doing to me.

"Breathe Bella," he urges, his eyes crinkling slightly in the corners as wicked amusement glitters in their depths.

I suck in a breath to ease the burning I finally notice in my lungs and come back to the world around me. From outside my room I hear the bathroom door open and Charlie's footsteps heading down the hall toward his bedroom. I stiffen, startled that Edward is being reckless with my dad still awake.

"You're early," I manage to choke out, straining to hear if my dad has stopped moving around yet.

Edward shrugs. "I was impatient."

I might have taken that as a compliment if Edward had said it with a little less nonchalance. Evidently it was boredom and not desire for my company. I glare at him and he laughs quietly.

Speculatively, he tries again. "You were expecting me and I was raised to never keep a lady waiting."

Now he thinks he's being cute. It's a good thing I'm too worried about my dad finding Edward here to get suckered in.

"But what about Charlie?"

Edward gives me a tolerant look. "You're dad won't come in here. Trust me."

"How do you know?" I shoot back, annoyed at his superior attitude.

"Call it a hunch."

Something in the smooth delivery of his flippant comeback alerts me to the fact that he knows more than he's saying. His response is perfect, well practiced, like he's said it a million times. I realize with a sinking feeling that most of our conversations are like that, but he's here, and I really don't want to dwell on it now so I make a mental note to think about it later. For the moment I'll put the mystery aside and accept his lame answer.

"So what are you, psychic or something?" I retort.

"You're funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"Relax Bella. Your father is not going to bother us," Edward's eyes are smoldering, his smile revealing his lustful intentions, "unless you find it difficult to keep quiet."

And just like that, I melt into a nice Bella-puddle of need. I try not be quite so obvious about it, but I know that I'm failing miserably as I grunt, "I can be quiet."

"We'll see," he snickers, "because I'm going to do my best to make you scream."

* * *

_**Edward pov**_

Bella's eyes widen at my bold declaration and her heart takes off beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. It's the most delightful sound, but then every little sound she makes is perfect. Of course, I'm biased, because I make her body react that way and I fucking love it.

I couldn't wait to see Bella tonight. The anticipation had started building in me as soon as she was out of my sight, slowly at first and barely noticeable. But as the evening wore on it only became worse until I was pacing in my room like a caged lion while watching the clock.

That's exactly how I feel right now; fierce, leashed, and very hungry.

Bell takes a shuddering breath. "I think you're trying to scare me on purpose."

I can smell her arousal and its as sweet as the blood in her veins. Her scent is heavy and enticing but there's no trace of fear. If she were truly afraid I'd know and I would be hard pressed not to feed, because nothing tempts the monster within like the terror of its prey.

_If Bella was smart she'd run. If I was stronger I'd let her._

"You don't seem scared to me," I taunt her as I duck my head and start placing little kisses along her jaw.

I feel her hands sink into my hair tugging my head as close as possible. I breathe her in between kisses, soaking in the utter deliciousness that is Bella. It's pain, but its also pleasure, because nothing has ever smelled so goddamn good. Bella sighs and tilts her head so that I can move my lips down her neck. At her pulse point I dart my tongue out just to torture myself and it causes Bella to moan, as if I need the added motivation to take a taste.

Licking.

Tasting.

A naughty idea comes to mind, something that I've been dying to do. I don't know if I've got enough control yet, but I'm willing to chance it. If the thirst gets to be too much I can pull away… I think.

Against Bella's ear I whisper, "There's something I want to try. Do you trust me?"

She hesitates, and I nibble on her earlobe with the barest pressure, being incredibly careful not to nick the skin. She moans again and shivers, and I feel the sensation travel down the length of her body. She's wearing to much clothing. Suddenly I want Bella spread out before me, naked and vulnerable.

I lean back to look at her, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she admits grudgingly.

"Take off your shirt."

I sit back on my heels, bringing Bella with me. Blushing furiously, she quickly pulls the oversized t-shirt over her head.

_Fuck me…_

The only thing she's wearing underneath is a pair of pink underwear with a tiny bow on the waistband. My hands are itching to rip them off. If the scent of her wasn't enough to give me a raging hard on, then the sight of her like this, flushed with desire as her bare chest rises and falls with her heavy breaths, would have done the job in a nanosecond. I'm so hard my balls are killing me.

Bella scoots herself onto my lap and presses up to me in embarrassment. She's trying to hide her face, but it doesn't matter. I can still feel the exquisite heat radiating from her feverish skin as she presses her face against my shoulder. I have to stop myself from shoving her down on the bed and ravishing her.

"Edward," she says hesitantly, "would you take your shirt off too?"

Foolishly, I didn't see that coming. I should have, it was only to be expected after all.

She doesn't give me a chance to answer before she's sliding her hands under my shirt and lifting it up my chest.

"Bella don't!" I gasp, my reaction confusing her. I grip her wrists too tightly, damn near shaking at how wonderful her warm hands feel on my icy skin.

"Why not?"

What can I say? _I'm as cold as a corpse, but don't worry about it, its okay. If you press against me too tightly you might realize I don't have a heartbeat. Oh, and don't try to scratch me sweetheart, you might break a nail 'cause my skin is as solid as marble. _

Yeah right. I'm sure that'll go over real well.

Sensing my unease, Bella lets my shirt go and wraps her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. "You know, it's okay to trust me."

Clever girl just used my own strategy to corner me.

Bella makes it sound so simple that it only frustrates me more. What really gets under my skin is that I want to trust her. A small part of me wishes I could tell her everything, and since I want to keep her, I'm going to have to… eventually. Still, that's one conversation I'm not looking forward to.

Her little hands slip under my shirt again and the warmth just feels too damn good. She'll be the death of me, I swear, but I don't care.

I have to feel her.

"Edward please…" she pleads sweetly.

_Motherfucker!_

Bella does this shit on purpose. She knows exactly what she's doing to me.

She knows I can't tell her no.

"Lay back," I say, completely defeated. Bella complies, bringing her arms to cover her breasts shyly. I'd tell her to move them, but the less she touches me the better off we'll both be. Quickly I pull my shirt off and toss it to the floor.

A soft little sigh escapes her and I can't help but grin as she… ogles me. There's no other word to describe it, and honestly, its fucking hot. Her eyes take their time moving from my waist and up my chest before she reaches my face and finally meets my eyes. Then she flushes scarlet, dropping her gaze back to my stomach and I chuckle at her modesty.

I've never really taken stock of my physical attributes. Women generally find me handsome- I pick that up easily enough from their thoughts- but I've never used that to its full potential. I was never tempted to until Bella waltzed into my life and turned everything upside down, but its nice to know that she finds me attractive. This would be a thousand times more difficult if she didn't.

I lean forward bracing my palms on the bed, one on each side of her head. She starts to lift her hand toward my chest but I shake my head. I can't have her touching me and undermining my control right now. That little stunt she pulled in woods today nearly got her killed, but damn if her fingers on my cock wasn't the best feeling in the world....maybe even better than the satisfaction of human blood.

The idle thought refreshes the burning in my throat, and its blazing, but I'm becoming incredibly accomplished at focusing beyond it. Still, I can feel my composure slipping notch by notch. Bella looks nervous and slightly uncomfortable at my blatant perusal so I lean down and kiss her lightly. "Think you can be a good girl?" I ask against her lips.

She hums an affirmative answer.

I kiss her mouth once more for good measure and then slide down to nibble on the hollow of her throat. "I need you to keep completely still and silent Bella. Can you handle that?"

She sighs, "Sure, sure."

"Ah ah ah. Not a peep," I admonish as I lick the slope of her skin before moving lower between her perfect breasts. '"No wiggling either," I warn.

Her breath stutters as I take her sensitive nipple into my mouth. Her breasts are lovely, and I haven't given them nearly the amount of attention they deserve. I suck the puckered nub gently making a soft popping sound as I let it go. Beneath my lips I feel the chill bumps rising and I grin. Her responsiveness is incredible.

I nibble and suck a bit more before replacing my mouth with my hand and move my lips down over her ribs and along her flat stomach. I pause at her belly button and swirl my tongue around causing Bella to gasp sharply. I'll have to remember she likes that.

I stop when the girly bow on Bella's panties tickles my chin. I look up and find her leaning up on her elbows, watching me. I keep her eyes locked with mine as I place a lingering kiss to the pink cotton covering her pussy while giving her nipple a rough pinch. Her hips jerk as she bites her lip trying not to make a sound.

"Good girl," I chuckle, freeing my hands and shifting a bit so that I can spread her legs wide. I press my mouth to her again and this time I bite gently through her panties.

Bella squeezes her eyes shut, her head falling back in pleasure.

She smells so good that I have to taste her. As much as I want to play with her, I'm too frustrated to take my time. I'm too impatient to take off her panties slowly, so I rip them from her slender hips and Bella groans, her thighs trembling.

"I told you not to make a sound. Do it again and I'll stop," I growl.

That's total bullshit. I couldn't stop if I tried.

I'm so far gone an army of newborns couldn't pry me away from her.

With Bella's legs braced against my shoulders, there's nothing stopping me from savoring the moment. I swallow back the venom pooling in my mouth as I run my index finger experimentally along her glistening slit. She's so wet and ready for me that the urge to pound my cock into her is almost impossible to resist. Instead, I grip her hips, knowing that I'm going to leave bruises, and not really caring, because I want to fuck the hell out of her so damn badly that it actually hurts.

Bella gasps and I glance up to make sure that she's not in any real pain. Nothing would ruin the mood like accidentally shattering her pelvic bone because I got a little too enthusiastic.

Bella's eyes burn into mine, and I realize that she's as far gone as I am. And I want more. I want Bella completely out of her mind.

Without looking away, I lower my mouth to her swollen, wet lips and carefully part them with my tongue. She hisses, her lower body tensing as I finally taste her, and it's every bit as intoxicating I imagined. I stroke my tongue again to get as much of her seeping sweetness as I can. Her arms tremble and she collapses against the bed, her hands clawing the sheets.

I won't partake of her blood, but I'd gladly trade it for this any day.

Instinctively, Bella tries to grind herself against my face, but I firmly hold her hips to the bed, afraid that if she moves too much I might cut her with my teeth. But just because I won't let her move doesn't mean that I won't play dirty. I press my lips to her tightly, sucking on her clit as I lay one arm across her abdomen to hold her in place. I move my other hand down between us and thrust two fingers inside her, moving them hard and fast.

I keep watching Bella, completely enthralled in her reactions. Her body is an instrument, and I'm playing her as well as I do my piano, only this is far more gratifying. Every time she gasps, every nearly silent moan she makes, every shiver, every time she slams her head against the pillow unable to do anything else, I need to make her do it again. So I flick my tongue on her clit and curl my fingers inside her, grinning my ass off as she starts chanting _fuck_ under her breath. I change back to sucking and she loses it.

Bella emits a soft, keening cry right as her inner walls clamp tightly around my fingers. Her torso arches off the mattress and I hear the threads in her sheets start to pop as she pulls the material in her clenched fists. Then she shudders, her cum coating my hand and chin as she rides the high. I pull out my fingers and drink every last drop of her up as her muscles go limp.

I fucking love having a photographic memory because this shit is going to be on replay for quite some time.

There's a fine coating of sweat on Bella's skin, and I greedily taste that too as I drag my mouth back up her stomach and between her breasts. Her moist heartbeat vibrates through her chest and my throat constricts, but with the flavor of her pussy lingering in my mouth, my fiery thirst is a nuisance as well as a threat. If that isn't enough to push me over the edge of reason, the expression on Bella's face is classic sexiness, with her eyes lidded, her smile lazy, and those perfectly white teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. Jesus, that gets me every time.

She's still wet and her body is completely relaxed. I'm already half naked, all I have to is unfasten my jeans and it would be so simple to take that last step and bury myself inside her…

Make Bella mine.

In the back of my mind warning bells are sounding, telling me I should put my shirt on and get the fuck out of here. Seeing her like this is too tempting, and as much I loathe to admit that I can't do something, I have to face my limitations and accept that I pushed the line enough tonight. She's still alive and I got her off without injuring her. That's enough. It has to be.

I lean over and grab my t-shirt from the floor but before I can slip it on Bella sits up and throws her arms around my neck, her naked body surrounding me. It's like _she_ can fucking read _my_ mind.

There's no thinking it through, every logical argument I just made disappears until all I can focus on is her touching me, and I just react, unable stop myself from wrapping my arms around her and holding her to me tightly. I swear I hear her ribs creak in protest, but there's no way I can let go. The heat coming off her skin is scorching, and the warmth is pure heaven. Everything about her draws me in and I have no discipline. That's one of the things I hate about this, my inability to walk away when I should.

Bella kisses my cheek as her fingers twirl and muss the short hairs at the nape of my neck. The innocent action makes my cock twitch. I stop breathing and tuck my face into her throat as I mumble pathetically, "I need to go."

My cold breath causes her to shiver. "Edward…" she asks hesitantly, "how come you never let me touch you?"

_Fuck! She's just full of questions tonight…_

"I do let you touch me. You're touching me right now," I respond in true smart-ass fashion.

Bella bites my jaw reproachfully and I groan. She giggles. "That's not what I meant. It's not fair that you don't get to feel good too."

_You want to know what's not fair? You biting me when I can't bite you back. That's the fucking epitome of "not fair"!_

But I can't say that so I change my tactic, blindly improvising.

"Bella, not tonight. Okay?" I compromise, praying she drops the subject.

"Okay, but only under one condition."

I tense, wishing for the millionth time I knew exactly what was going on in that dangerous mind of hers.

"Stay until I fall asleep?" she asks timidly, like she's already expecting me to say no. I hesitate and she goes in for the kill. "Please."

It's goddamn ridiculous how with one little word she completely pawns me.

There are so many reasons why this is not a good idea, but the main one- my unquenchable thirst- is not unmanageable at the moment, at least no more than usual. I can do this, its just until she falls asleep. Then I can leave and take care of my throbbing cock. _I can be patient_, I tell myself desperately.

"Alright."

Bella kisses my cheek again and tries to suppress a shiver. I frown, seeing as how I completely forgot for a moment that my cold skin was absorbing all her body heat. I reluctantly release her so I can retrieve her shirt from the floor. We dress quickly and she bundles up under the covers before pulling me down beside her so that she can snuggle against my side. She sighs contentedly and I can't help but grin, just glad that I'm doing something right.

Having her next to me like this feels strangely surreal. Cuddling is the human thing to do, and while its not unpleasant, for vampires intimacy is quite different. For my kind there is no need for downtime. We are physically unable to sleep and we don't tire from sex. Actually it serves to invigorate us which in turn leads to more sex. It's the perfect conundrum. We could literally fuck infinitely and never need to stop. So vampires don't cuddle when they're alone. There's really no point.

I suppose Bella would perceive that as inconsiderate, being human and all. Like I would fucking know for sure, I haven't been human in nearly a century, and I have no one to ask about these things. How exactly do you go about researching a topic like cuddling? Should I Google it?

I wince as Bella shifts closer, draping an arm across my waist and hitching her leg over mine. Her knee just barely brushes my erection and I have to clench my teeth to keep from groaning.

That problem has taken some getting used to.

The perpetual state of arousal I've found myself in this past week and a half is just another thorn in my side. I've gone from feeling completely asexual, to having a raging libido in a matter of minutes and its been..._overwhelming_, to say the least. That one is all Bella's fault and I hold her fully responsible. Desire was a foreign concept to me before I caught her scent for the first time.

The more I consider it, the more pathetic I sound. I'd read about it in books, seen it portrayed in movies and in plays. I'd seen more than I'd ever wanted in the minds of humans and vampires alike. For decades I've had a thorough knowledge of sex and the general craving for it, but I never truly understood it until I experienced it for myself. Vicarious desire had always left me feeling agitated and perplexed.

Though Carlisle had kept his thoughts carefully hidden around me, I knew he secretly worried because I was not enticed by the fairer gender. I had met some truly remarkable female vampires in my existence but not once had they sparked that kind of need within me.

Rosalie still begrudges me that I'm the only man who can effortlessly refrain from leering at her ass when she walks into a room.

I grimace as I think of Tanya. She had tried to give me a nudge in the right direction, but in the end I only disappointed her and humiliated myself.

Even now, after nearly twenty years, the crystal clear memory her partially naked body leaves me cold. It's not that she wasn't beautiful. She was, and Tanya knew it. Her strawberry-blond curls and her delicate features had men on their knees for her. And her body was lovely, with graceful curves in all the right places.

She convinced me that I didn't know what I was missing, and I was beginning to think that perhaps there was something wrong with me. So I let her kiss me, and I made it as far removing her blouse before I admitted that I couldn't go through with it and walked away. It took Tanya years to forgive me for that insult and it took me nearly as long to be able to face her again. That horrible encounter simply convinced Emmett that I was gay and I swore I would never attempt sex ever again.

Funny how one human girl managed to change all of that.

Jealousy.

That was something else I'd never felt before Bella came along. I had no idea how strong it would be or how possessively I would respond. This afternoon was proof of that. Newton pretty much made me lose it all together.

I don't regret Bella. No matter how frustrated or pissed I get, or how close I come to breaking every rule in the book, this feeling she gives me is worth keeping. And since I'm already going to hell, I may as well do it thoroughly, because I will do anything it takes keep her with me.

But I'm not taking any more chances tonight.

Bella is breathing evenly, her body relaxed in sleep. I extract myself from under her limbs, careful not to jostle the mattress, and take one last drag of her scent before vanishing through her window.

I've got needs that have to be taken care of before I return in the morning to pick her up for school.

* * *

A.N. - So we get to see a little of Pervward's softer side... if you can call it that. Boy doesn't even know what the fucking cuddling is, sheesh! LOL!

Keep spreading the love people, because you guys totally rock! Thanks for reading.


	8. Quick Fix

There Will Be Blood

By: Lara

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em.

Thanks to ~JO~ for her beta work.

* * *

_**Edward pov**_

Nothing else existed but Bella, naked and on her knees.

"I know what you want." I murmured softly.

She looked up at me, her wide, chocolate eyes dancing mischievously as she began to crawl forward slinking toward me like a stalking feline. Reaching me, she placed her hands on my thighs, rubbing them up and down as she scooted in closer. Wrapping her arms around my waist, Bella rested her chin against my abdomen and grinned up at me impishly.

Licking her plump, pink lips, she asked, "Can I?"

"Yeah." I conceded, twisting a lock of her mahogany hair around my fingers.

Bella sat back on her heels, her dark tresses falling over shoulders playing peek-a-boo with her stiff nipples. I groaned, my stomach dropping in anticipation. I nudged my crotch toward her and her grin spread wider as began walking her fingers over the tell-tale bulge in my jeans. I snarled and she chuckled.

"So impatient."

"Bella don't fuck with me." I warned, pulling her hair roughly. She grunted from the pain and the scent of her arousal grew heavier.

Biting her bottom lip, Bella looked up at me placing her palm against my restrained cock and squeezed gently. It felt nice… but not nearly enough.

I tugged her hair again to get her attention. "Take it out and play with it."

I watched Bella's nimble fingers undo the buttons and then lower my zipper slowly. She pushed the denim aside and I hissed as her hot little hands closed around my shaft, rubbing fervently. Venom was already leaking from the head of my cock and she ran her thumb over the iridescent fluid, spreading it down over my length.

"Harder." I managed to rasp as the growls rumbling in my chest deepened. Bella squeezed as tightly as she could, her knuckles going white from the pressure as she moved up and down at a steady, mind-blowing pace.

"Can I suck your cock?" she asked sweetly. "Please."

I didn't bother answering with words, instead I took a fist full of Bella's silky hair and yanked her head down. She was ready and like a good little whore, sucked me into her mouth eagerly. My head fell back in pleasure as the hot, wet suction that surrounded my cock sent chills through my body. My fist tightened and she whimpered softly. The vibration felt so wonderful that I thrust hard against the back of her throat triggering her gag reflex which contracted around the head of my cock tightly before I pulled back and shoved deeply again.

"Use your teeth." I urged.

Bella clamped her teeth down hard on my rigid, stone-like flesh, scraping roughly with each thrust I made into her mouth. Every sensation in my body centered in my cock and pulsed like a faux heartbeat through my gut, up my spine and to my limbs. I gripped her hair with both hands, shuddering as its softness brushed over my exposed skin. I thrust deeper, my climax approaching slowly. I needed more.

"Finger your pussy Bella. I want to watch you cum."

Her hungry eyes lifted to mine and the corners of her mouth curled up around my cock as she tried to smile. Her hand snaked down between her legs and I groaned as her index and middle fingers plunged into her dripping pussy. Her hips began rocking into her hand as she closed her eyes and concentrated on sucking me as hard as possible. I bucked into her mouth wildly, the building pleasure coiling unbearably.

I was mesmerized by her glistening fingers and her scent filled my head, the taste of her teasing my tongue. Her teeth raked my sensitive skin and it took everything to keep focused and to watch Bella's little show. I was unraveling, the pleasure becoming too intense as she kept sucking and biting and rocking…

A choked moan escaped me as my orgasm exploded, pulling me under wave after wave of bliss. For a few moments there was nothing but the pleasure that made my brain shut down and left my body a mass of trembling muscles. Then too quickly the feeling receded leaving me in that constant, semi-aroused state that I'd been suffering with since discovering Bella's scent.

Reluctantly, I allowed reality to return and the naked goddess on her knees vanished like the insubstantial dream she had been from the start. I was alone in my meadow with my cock in my hand imagining it was Bella's mouth. It was disappointing, and though I'd rather the real thing, that just wasn't possible. But I could imagine and it helped that her scent remained clinging to my skin from my earlier visit and I could still taste her lingering flavor on my tongue, which made me smile.

With my sexual huger tamed as much as it could be, I readjusted my jeans and I forced myself to focus beyond the excitement still humming in my cold body, letting my senses expand to the forest around me seeking to satisfy my thirst. Even though I wasn't thirsty per se, just my fantasies of Bella were enough to rouse that particular craving and now the safest option was to sate the need for blood as much as possible before I was tempted in her company. The car ride in the morning would be nothing short of excruciating without a midnight snack.

I waited patiently, my eyes closed in concentration as I sniffed the air to filter through the pungent odors of decaying leaves and musty trees, and there it was, the bland scent of an animal coming downwind from the northeast. My nose wrinkled in familiar distaste but I darted toward my prey nonetheless, my feet making the barest whisper against the forest floor as I moved like a wraith in the darkness.

A dampened pulse of adrenaline rushed down my spine as the scent grew stronger and more discernable. I heard the large bear's thumping heartbeat long before I caught sight of it s hulking form. Bear's were not usually my preference but tonight I was not going to be picky. This would be a pleasant change from deer and other bitter tasting herbivores.

The bear paused its slow gait, ears perking as its senses warned of approaching danger. I stilled in the inky dark, keeping as still and silent as stone until the bear began walking again, its attention diverted elsewhere. Then I leapt into the air and closed the thirty-yard distance exerting barely any effort. I wasn't in the mood to play tonight, the afterglow of my orgasm was still tingling in my skin and I wanted this done so I could relish it without distraction.

The bear reared up, startled and furious as I landed in a crouch right in its path. It roared its anger into the quiet forest and I bared my teeth, ignoring its swiping claws that felt more like caressing fingers, and launched myself into the massive creature. There was an echoing snap and then a soft gurgling noise that quickly faded into eerie silence as the animal's heart stopped beating. Primitive satisfaction, born of the inherent need to dominate and destroy, spurred my thirst and I gave myself to the bestial feeling by sinking my sharp teeth into the bear's throat and greedily swallowing its warm blood.

This is what I am, a monster with the ferocity of a wild animal and none of nature's guile. I am the worst of both man and beast. Physical superiority paired with cunning reason and a fundamental lack of conscience. I kill as much for the thrill as for the necessity. In the dead of night with bloodied lips and a cooling bear corpse for company, I am left with nothing but that harsh truth.

_What would my Bella say if she could see me now?_

I laughed bitterly at the errant thought, the quiet night broken with the jarring noise. A strangely heady mix of fulfillment and dissension crept upon me lethargically and I fell back against the forest floor, staring up into the ebony canopy of leaves letting myself just be, not yet ready to seek the source of my contrary mood.

Of course I knew, just as I'd known all along, but I was not ready to open this particular can of worms… yet. There was a lot I would have to reconcile about myself and this _thing_ I had for Bella and the eventual outcome I wanted from the convoluted situation, but not tonight and not here with my buddy, the bear corpse.

I had no real desire to move or think, so I did what I did best when I wanted to amuse myself, I let music commandeer my mind instead.

I absently stroked the bear's fur, my head propped on my folded arm as I let familiar melodies run through my mind. There were a few unfinished compositions that I had not touched in months, and some in years. I had drifted away from playing my piano regularly in the recent decade, and I'm not sure why.

Lack of inspiration, perhaps.

But the music was always in my head, even when I could not summon the gumption to transfer it through my fingers and to the piano keys. So I toyed with notes and pairings, listening to the music playing out in my mind, and it wasn't long until the idle parts of my mind wandered to Bella and I realized that there was a new melody dancing through my musings, delicate, simple and haunting. I pictured Bella's face and let it play, my fingers ghosting over imaginary keys as I added another series of notes, subconsciously adding layers to the music as my mind delved into every aspect I'd observed of Bella since the start of my consuming fixation.

It surprised me how quickly the hours passed as I lie there on the damp ground composing a tune that was reminiscent to a complex, melancholy lullaby. Somewhere amidst the memories of Bella's light and carefree smiles that I'd observed but never been the recipient of and her endearingly clumsy nature that made Jerry Lewis look graceful, I'd started to feel slightly human again.

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking and I was only deluding myself. I'd never be human again and I'm not sure I wanted to be. Even though I often resented the monster that I am and remained horrified by my instinctual impulses, it doesn't mean that I could see myself as being anything else. Unlike Rosalie, I've accepted my lot in life and perversely I try to make the best of it by embracing the lesser evils of my nature. I'm not perfect and good or even nice, decent, honest and all those other aspired attributes that we convince ourselves really matter in the end.

Fuck the socially engineered guilt trips. I know the dark and dirty secrets that everyone keeps. I've seen depravity at its worst. Why would I want to be human when I can not remember meeting a single one worth emulating?

Maybe I could be optimistic if I had the false comfort of Rosalie's vanity or the afforded apathy of Emmett's sense of humor. If I could share Alice's enthusiasm or borrow some of Japer's intuition then I might not be such a fucked up mess. If I was capable of loving like Esme or if I had a smidgen of Carlisle's compassion there might be something in me worth redeeming, but there's nothing. There never was.

And maybe that is the missing link in my obsession with Bella. I get nothing from her, no preconceived flaws or predictable desires, no artificial sincerity or misleading charm. She could be anything and I wouldn't know because I can't get in her head to see her carefully guarded secrets for myself. She's my personal enigma and that's a novelty I'm not finished exploring.

Am I really so selfish that I would desire an innocent young girl simply because her appeal is comparable to the fascination of a shiny new toy that I want to take apart and see what makes it tick?

Yes I am.

I laughed at my dire reflections and pushed the thoughts away encouraging more pleasurable musings such as a detailed replay of my time with Bella. I figured I may as well head back home since it was almost morning and I needed a shower. Even a human could smell I reeked of dead bear and wet leaves. Not exactly a favorable combination.

I quickly rose to my feet and took off into the tress. It never occurred to me that as I ran I hummed Bella's lullaby under my breath.

* * *

_**Bella pov**_

When I awoke in the morning I just knew it was going to be a bad day.

I stumbled out of bed and made it all of two steps before tripping over the covers that were half on the bed and half on the floor and wiping out on my ass. I whimpered as I landed on the hardwood floor and started cussing up a storm. It only made matters worse when my dad knocked on my door, poked his head in and taking one look at me in my pitiful position began chuckling.

"Are you okay Bells?" Charlie managed to ask with a somewhat straight face. His lips kept twitching.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I groused. Charlie ambled over and offered me a hand which I took gratefully and let him hoist me up.

"Looks like you lost a fight with the sheet if you ask me." He teased.

I gave him a sour look. "Don't you have somewhere to be… oh I don't know… like work!"

"Settle down Bells." He soothed with his crinkly-eyed grin that never failed to make me soft. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'm going down by Billy's after work today for dinner. I could swing by and pick you up if you want to come?"

I thought about it for a second, unsure if I was up for moody silence from Jacob as he sulked. But then I remembered his warning about Edward and how he never had given me a definite answer on anything. If I was at his house he couldn't evade me as easily and I had quite a few questions.

The prospect of interrogating Jacob brightened my day considerably. I nodded and tried not to sound too excited as I agreed. "Okay I'll go."

"Be ready for six. See you later."

I waved Charlie out and started looking for something to wear. I blushed a I realized that I wasn't wearing underwear and then remembered why. I got a little flushed thinking about Edward's head between my legs. I was hoping that me and Edward's tongue could become best of friends. A silly little smile lit up my face as I grabbed a new pair of panties and matching bra from my underwear drawer.

I hadn't asked Edward if he was picking me up for school this morning but seeing as it was definitely a possibility I hurriedly threw on a pair of jeans and a thick sweater before rushing to brush my teeth quickly and racing down the stairs. I was all the way to the front door before I realized that I'd forgotten to brush my hair. I flew back up the stairs and quickly ran the brush through my unruly locks, muttering to myself about hurrying and trying to keep in mind that Edward might not be outside.

By the time I exited the house I was red faced, out of breath and still looking quite disheveled. And of course there was Edward at the end of the driveway leaning against the passenger door of the Volvo, arms folded and looking like he stepped out GQ magazine. He eyed me with one brow arched, trying not to smile.

"Rough night?" He asked cheekily, opening the door for me like a proper gentleman.

The knot of anxiety in my stomach turned to one of anticipation and I couldn't be annoyed by Edward's cockiness. Looking up into his shimmering butterscotch eyes I found myself disclosing more than I planned. "Just morning. I fell out of bed, literally."

Edward laughed huskily. "Nice."

I blushed twenty shades of red. "My dad thought it was funny." I admitted with a tiny grin.

His smirk faltered as something flashed in his tawny eyes and he swallowed hard. "Get in."

Edward was acting strange again but I brushed it off as I climbed in the car, choosing not to dwell on it. There was a lot about Edward that I just didn't want to contemplate. It was easier to be around him when I didn't think too much about his eccentricities.

Like yesterday, we remained silent on the way to school. Feeling slightly more relaxed today, I finally took the time to check out the interior of his car. It was spotless and impeccably clean just like its owner. Curiously I opened the glove box. No junk, just the car manual and a spare ink pen.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked warily.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm being nosy."

"You're being absurd." Edward countered with a sigh, the sound tinged with annoyance as he backed the Volvo into the nearest parking spot.

I ignored him as I fiddled with his radio, turning it on and see which stations he and programmed. It was earlier than I thought and we had some time to kill before the first bell. As long as Edward didn't forcibly drag me from the car I was going to invade his personal space just like he'd been invading mine.

I flipped down part of the console right beneath the radio and beamed.

"Jackpot baby!" I exclaimed with delight as a compartment crammed with at least twenty CDs was revealed. I pulled a few out from the stack at random and Edward winced.

"Those are alphabetized." He warned testily.

"Were. They won't be when I'm done." I joked, though I was fairly serious. I think the last thing I put in alphabetical order was a cart of library books in sixth grade when I was a library aid.

I scanned the cases that I removed and then put them back on top the stack. I admit I did it on purpose just to get under his skin. When I came across two CDs back to back that I found interesting, I just had to comment.

"Debussy to Disturbed?" I asked, holding a CD in each hand as I gave him an incredulous look. "Talk about extremes."

"My taste in music changes according to my mood." He replied, and I knew he was thinking something bad when his grin turned wicked. "Sometimes I like it soft. Sometimes I like it hard."

Edward shifted to face me, leaning in closer. "What do you like Bella?"

_Guh._

_Your tongue. Your fingers. Your mouth. Your kisses. Your chest. Your lips. _

_Did I mention your tongue?_

"I liked what you did to me last night... a lot." I whispered. Damn his honey eyes and velvet voice. I was out before this round even started.

"How convenient," he chuckled darkly, "because I can't wait to do it again."

"Edward…" I breathed, taking a shaky breath as he plucked the forgotten CDs from my slack grip and stuffed them back into the console.

My brain refused to work properly as Edward leaned in close enough to kiss me, his cool breath brushing my lips and filling my head with his sunshine and cotton candy sweetness. I was only vaguely aware of the students waking past the Volvo and even that became a struggle to recall as his hand slid down my hip, over my thigh and between my legs, foregoing any fanfare and getting right to good stuff. I gasped as he pressed his fingers against me roughly enough that even the thick layer of denim separating his lovely fingers from my wet center didn't mute the exquisite feeling.

I moaned, my body turning traitor as my legs spread wider so he could reach better.

I knew there was a reason we shouldn't be doing this now but damn he made it hard for me to keep my thoughts straight. He moved his fingers again and dipped his head to rub his lips on mine, too lightly to be considered a kiss but in a way even more erotic.

Still there was something I was trying to say… 'bout his car… parking lot… people…

By the hardest, I leaned back and stammered, "Th…there are people ar…around."

"So." Edward smirked.

I blinked. It took me a minute to get to the point. "They can see us."

"I know."

I didn't try to stop him as he captured my mouth in a searing kiss. He probably did it to shut me up and… well… honestly? It worked like a charm. I stroked my tongue against his and let him have control as he claimed me. My head started spinning and I clutched his shoulders trying keep my bearings as my entire body began tingling deliciously. Edward's fingers flexed against me and I arched my hips, needing more. I let one hand fall down to his lap and taking a page from his book, I went straight for the good stuff.

He was hard and long, I could feel that much as I groped him one good time before he gasped and pulled away so swiftly I was left reeling at the loss. But not Edward. He sat rigidly in his seat, his serene poker face hiding anything he might be thinking. And at that moment, seeing him withdraw so thoroughly and so quickly just downright pissed me off because it stung like a damn slap in the face.

Willing myself not to shed the angry tears stinging the back of my eyes, I gave him a withering look. "See you did it again."

He stared straight ahead, his smooth voce clipped and detached. "Did what exactly?"

"You pushed me away again!" I snapped, throwing my hands up in the air in pure frustration. "You know, we really need to work on this touching phobia of yours' 'cause it's a fucking mood killer."

I felt a little smug when Edward's indifferent mask faltered and he looked insulted.

"Phobia?" He laughed coldly, "I am not afraid of you touching me."

"Oh really? Well if its not that then what the hell is your problem?"

I guess I didn't realize just how well I was pushing his buttons because it caught me by alarming surprise when his cool composure snapped and he turned on me, grasping my upper arms painfully tight and pressing me back against the door.

Edward's livid face was barely an inch from mine as he seethed, "When you touch me I lose control Bella. All I want to do is to fuck the shit out of you. I can't think about anything but being inside of you."

Damn Edward and his sexy sneer because it just made me that much wetter when he licked his ruddy lips and growled, "Is that what you want? For me to fuck you right here with everyone watching. Because I will and I'll enjoy every second of it."

What scared me more than Edward's anger was the sick little part of me that liked it. Because every dirty thing he uttered sounded like heaven coming out of his pretty mouth, and I wanted it. I wanted him to take me right here, right now and everyone else be damned. I wanted him to be rough and press me harder, grab me tighter. I wanted everything thing he could give even though it frightened the hell out of me.

Thankfully, I was saved from doing something incredibly stupid by Edward.

A strange look entered his honey eyes and reluctantly Edward leaned back and then finally released me. I was shaking from my raging emotions and it took me three bumbling attempts before I managed to get the door open. Edward was already by my side of the car by the time I got out.

For a long moment we eyed each other like warring allies. But I didn't like this tension between us and Edward hadn't really done anything wrong. I wasn't even really angry, just frustrated. So I gave him a tentative smile and barely stifled my sigh of relief when he returned it with a rueful smirk.

But apparently I wasn't ready to concede defeat quite yet.

"We're not finished with this conversation." I said firmly.

Edward's expression said that he thought differently but I still couldn't shove him away when he, as casually as you please, slung his arm over my shoulder and started walking me toward the school. Instantly the stares of everyone we passed made me incredibly uncomfortable.

After a second of my awkward silence, Edward laughed. "Your friends are jealous."

Sure enough I caught sight of Jessica and Mike watching Edward and I intently. Mike looked like he'd swallowed a lemon while Jessica seemed thunderstruck.

"They'll get over it." I muttered with a shrug.

"You don't care?" Edward asked. I saw right through his tactic and rolled my eyes.

"Nope. Now quit changing the subject." I huffed, determined to have my say before the final bell rang. "I don't think I'm being unreasonable. I let you touch me any way you want, I should be allowed to do the same." I pressed, speaking extra quietly.

"Bella…" His condescendingly tolerant tone set me off all over again.

"Screw this double standard crap Edward. I love how you make me feel but…" I looked up at him, anger and uncertainty clear in my face, "I need you to feel something too."

We stopped walking as he started down at me, unreadable emotions playing in his eyes. I could see him preparing to shut himself off. I felt so needy and clingy and just all around stupid that I flushed with complete embarrassment and tried to pull away.

"Ugh! Never mind," I choked, "You're not even paying attention to a thing I'm saying."

Edward held fast, his cool breath ticking my ear as he leaned closer and said, "I am paying attention. You want to know what I feel? I really want to fuck you, especially when you get indignant like this Bella." I sucked in a breath as he ducked his head and kissed that spot right blow my ear, "Your skin gets flushed and the way you glare at me… I just want you that much more." he admitted softly.

"Then why do you pull away?" I asked in a small voice.

"Bella… I…" he sighed deeply and I could practically feel his exasperation as he struggled to find the right word to explain. "I don't... function well... when I'm not in control."

I thought about Edward and his perfect appearance, the purposeful way he does everything like he's got some kind of blueprint, even the alphabetized CDs in his immaculate car.

Okay. So Edward was a control freak, I got that. I shouldn't be mad at him for it, that would hardly be fair. But I was still embarrassed and uncertain. The only choice I could see was to trust Edward as much as I was able and rely on patience. Heaven help me because that was never one of my virtues.

I leaned back enough so that I could look up at Edward, my face still flaming. He was watching me carefully, trying to read me. His expression was so intense he almost seemed pained. That familiar tingle of fear came sneaking back.

I couldn't help but smile nervously and try to lighten the moment. "Are you telling me you're like OCD or something?"

Edward's mouth twisted into a harsh smile. "Maybe. I'm definitely obsessed with you." He brought his lips back to my ear, his voice turning possessive and virulent. "The need to be near you is quite... compulsive."

An uneasy, off-kilter feeling twisted in my stomach at his words.

"Sometimes you scare me." I replied, blurting out the first thing that came to my panicked mind.

"Am I scaring you now?" He teased. There was something sinister in his amusement.

"Yes."

"Well then, that makes two of us." he muttered as he kissed that sweet spot again. My pulse hammered and I felt his lips curl against me neck. "Sometimes I scare myself."

As if he expected me to pull away, Edward slipped his other arm around my waist securing my close proximity as his cool tongue snaked out and darted over my skin. My knees buckled and I gasped. Edward chuckled darkly, arrogantly pleased by my reaction. I flushed by default and fixed my gaze on his chin, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you." he whispered.

I could only nod my head in acquiescence and then his mouth was on mine, slow and consuming. My lips molded to his, giving way when he coerced them open to allow tongue to caress mine. I didn't fight it because the fear made the lust that much sweeter and in turn the fire smoldering in my blood burned even hotter. He held me up as my legs tuned to jelly and I kissed him back as hard as I could, savoring him before my spinning head spun right off my shoulders.

Of course just as the kiss was getting really good the damn bell rang.

I groaned in disappointment, my legs wobbling precariously as I pulled away from our delicious kiss. I expected Edward to make a smart-ass remark, maybe laugh at me or try to kiss me again regardless… anything, but it wasn't Edward's voice that brought me crashing down from my high. It was Jessica's.

"You two should get a room." She snickered as she approached.

My embarrassment was damn near painful as I realized that Edward and I were getting unwanted attention from every corner as our fellow classmates openly gawked at us as they headed toward their homeroom class. It didn't help that Jessica was staring at me like I was a two-bit floozy and I wondered why the ground never opened up and swallowed you when you wanted it to.

"Jess do you mind…" I mumbled, her stare unnerving me.

"Not at all. So Edward…" Jessica smiled coyly, ignoring my pleading look, "what were you two really doing when you guys skipped class yesterday? Bella said you were just talking but after the PDA, I think she's holding out on me."

I tensed, unsure what to expect but Edward didn't bat an eye.

"Perhaps you shouldn't think so much. I imagine that's not difficult." He offered in a politely bored tone.

Jessica grinned flirtatiously and I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing when I realized that Edward's subtle insult went right over her inflated head.

Sticking out her hand to Edward, she giggled, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me when we haven't even been properly introduced. I'm Jess-

"I know who you are." Edward said, ignoring her offered hand and losing the polite demeanor. The sudden change in his attitude surprised me but I was even more caught off guard by the look of pure dislike he leveled at Jessica as he continued frostily, "If I had wanted an introduction I would have introduced myself but as you can see I am other wise occupied at the moment. I'm sure you have something else to do, someone else to harass," he sneered, "gossip to spread. So please, don't let us keep you."

Jessica looked like a beached fish as she tried to come up with something to say. After opening and closing her mouth a few times, she finally screeched, "Where the hell do you get off?"

"I fail to see how my _getting off _concerns you." He grinned arrogantly. I wanted to kiss him, especially when he turned to me and smiled more naturally, Jessica already forgotten. "Lets go Bella. I don't want you to be late for class."

I pressed myself closer into his side and waited until we were nearly by the entrance doors before I started laughing. Leaning up on my tip-toes I gave his cheek a quick peck. "That was priceless. I owe you one."

"Mind if I collect tonight?" he asked with an evil smile.

I winked, "My window's open."

* * *

A.N. - Okay, there was another scene I wanted to add to this chapter but I felt this was long enough and I wanted to get this out quickly for all my loyal readers.

To those of you who are waiting impatiently for Edward to give in and screw Bella senseless, don't worry. Its coming (pun intended lol) but not quite yet. He's still no where near having the control he needs because as we've seen, Edward is still very much immature in many ways. But the breaking point is closer than you might think and… well, that's all I'm going to say about that.

Thank you for reading this crazy smut fic. Love and peace my peeps!


	9. Anomalies

There Will Be Blood

By: Lara

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em.

* * *

_**Edward pov**_

The kiss I shared with Bella in the parking lot was a genius move on my part. With that one maneuver I'd accomplished what I'd set out to do. Everyone saw and now they would talk. Our little kiss was even more effective than Stanley's ineptly odious drivel.

As I shuffled through thought after thought infiltrating into my head, I was quite satisfied with the gossip I encountered. Mostly it was surprised ranting from the female populace and appreciative envy from the males, but there was also speculation tempered with vivid recounts from different variations in perspective. Still, the most important detail was always identical in very mind I had the pleasure of hearing.

It was the new, indisputable truth.

Bella was mine.

That kept a smug smile on my face all morning, only building my anticipation to meet with Bella in the lunchroom. I was prepared for the inevitable attention we would receive and I was willing to make an exhibit of myself so long as this means to an end served its purpose. Normally such critical awareness left me annoyed and uncomfortable but, oddly enough, I truly enjoyed flaunting pride in my proximity with Bella, and of course there was the necessary but unspoken warning that Bella was now untouchable to anyone but me.

Bella, however, was having noticeable difficulty with our new-found popularity.

She stalked into the cafeteria with purpose, her shoulders hunched and her thick hair obscuring her face in a way that suggested she was trying to shield herself from the world. She looked vulnerably overwhelmed and I had the unfamiliar urge to protect her from whatever it was she felt threatened by. But then her expressive eyes met mine, narrowing with pure malice and all my protective impulses vanished like a wisp of smoke as I fought the need to bend her over the nearest table and fully perpetuate my withstanding claim. I was hard as rock with one fucking look.

Bella stomped over to our table and took the seat across from me with jerky, livid movements. She glared daggers at me as her face flushed with embarrassed anger and I felt myself get harder. I was dying to kiss her, just to see if she would bite me. My cock twitched at the enticing thought.

"Don't you dare smirk about this Edward." she hissed. "I swear to god, the next person that makes a comment about us is gonna get pummeled with my backpack!"

I laughed. I knew it was only going to piss Bella off more but I couldn't help it. Between the lust she inspired and the envy of those around us, I was giddy. "They know about us now. Deny what you will, but we both know you are enjoying this as much as I am." I countered.

"Hardly." Bella snapped back.

I wasn't not talking about the added attention and she knew it. She wanted to be mine, her racing heart and shaky breaths betrayed her anticipation.

"You are not a very good liar, Bella." I chuckled softly.

She didn't say much after that.

It was the same in biology. She sat beside me, close enough that I could feel her body heat but far enough away for the sake of propriety. I was tempted to touch her in some way to prove my point but there were too many eyes sneaking glances at us despite our location in the back of the classroom. I didn't mind if they watched but I was pretty sure Bella did, so I kept my hands to myself.

The class was long and monotonous, especially when Newton started his pathetic pining. I tried to block out his mental pity-party but he was directing almost every other thought at me, burning with jealousy and absolute loathing. It would have been amusing if his projected thoughts didn't include Bella, naked and moaning his name while looking like an armature porn star.

I actually paid attention to Mr. Banner's lecture just to get a reprieve before I succumbed to my burgeoning irritation and slammed his head into the lab table hard enough to shatter both his skull and the wood.

I walked Bella to her gym class, mainly because Newton was going to offer but also because it had started misting sometime in the last hour and her scent was even better in the rain. I breathed her in greedily until we were forced to part ways outside of the gym.

Spanish class passed much the same way as biology. I spent the hour flashing Mrs. Goff bone-melting smiles that kept her off my back and free to distract myself by watching the parody of Bella trying to play volleyball. I steered clear of Newton and Stanley's minds- I use the term _mind_ loosely- and observed her through the eyes of Coach Clapp because the man could appreciate the humor without thinking about Bella's tight ass and bouncing tits.

But the highlight of my day, the best part by far, occurred as I was waiting for Bella after school by my car. Naturally, Newton was walking at her side like a loyal lapdog and as much as that irked me, it was their conversation that put a genuine smile on my face. He stopped her under the covered walkway and I watched Bella carefully, my eyes reading her body language from across the parking lot while in my mind I watched her face via Newton's faulty brain.

"_I don't like it." Not at all. Cullen is an asshole. Why can't Bella see that?_

Bella's expression was more than a little confused. _"What are you talking about, Mike?"_

_So much for brunettes being smarter… "Cullen." Hello? Isn't it obvious? "I don't like it."_

Bella shrugged dismissively. _"You don't have to."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Okay stupid question. She's telling you to stay out of it._

Bella's patience was at its limit, even I could see that much in the way her eyes flashed with anger and I was viewing this second hand. In the periphery of Mike's fuzzy, unfocused, human vision I noticed Bella clutching her backpack defensively. I fervently hoped she was going to make good on her threat from lunch and beat Newton down. I had the best view from all angles.

"_It means that what's between Edward and I is none of your business," _she replied scathingly.

I was proud of my Bella. I didn't think she had it in her to be bitch. Jesus that was fucking hot.

_Now I've annoyed her. Great. Fucking Cullen. Its all his goddamn fault anyway. _

Newton's sulking was painfully juvenile. That therein was the difference between him and I. Newton is a boy. I am a man. If he couldn't even assemble his thoughts and press his case coherently then how the hell was he supposed to satisfy Bella's needs? Granted I'm new at this too, but then I suppose decades of sex-by-proxy paid off in the end. Who would have thought?

"_So I guess you're not coming with us to the beach Saturday?" No. Why would she come? She's got Cullen now. Wait, she might want to bring him along. Aw fuckin' hell! Then I'll have to watch them suck face all day. I'd rather make out with Jessica then have to see that…_

I might not have scruples but I do have standards and making out with Jessica Stanley…

I shuddered.

"_Mike…" _Bella sighed his name sounding thoroughly frustrated. _"I know I said I would go but Edward wants to do something… you know… just the two of us." _She flushed at the last part and I snickered to myself.

_A date? Figures. "So like… is he your boyfriend now… or something?" Pleasesaynopleasesaynopleasesayno…_

I found myself waiting just as impatiently as Newton for her answer.

"_Yeah," _Bella choked, her pretty face turning the most tempting shade of rose. _"Edward is my boyfriend. We're official and all that stuff." _She looked uncomfortable as she waved her hand around as if the action could sum up all the "stuff" she didn't mention. Her guilt-ridden gaze shifted to me as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"_I've got to go. Edward is waiting for me," _she mumbled quickly before starting off in my direction.

It was easy to block out Newton once I no longer had use for him.

As eager as Bella was to get away from Newton, as she approached me she was dragging her feet and becoming more flustered by the second. I had to concentrate on hiding my amusement as she tripped, stumbled and practically fell into my arms as I reached out to catch her.

The breath knocked out of Bella's chest with a soft "oof" as she collided into my stone solid frame. Reflexively, my arms crushed her soft, warm body to mine and I laughed. "You don't have to throw yourself at me." I quipped.

It took a moment for her lungs to work properly but when they did she sucked in a shaky breath. "You're an ass."

Bella's expression was guarded and I couldn't tell if she was still angry at me about this morning's kiss or not. I wasn't sorry. Actually, I wanted to kiss her again. She looked incredibly sexy with her pretty face all flushed and her chocolate eyes dazed. Her toasty body temperature felt searing even through the layers of our clothing. She made it exceedingly difficult to abide by public decorum without even trying. Should Bella ever put her mind to it, I swear she'd be the fucking death of me.

I debated on whether I should goad her temper further or try to pacify the situation, but I couldn't decipher which method would get me in her pants with minimal effort. Bella was so damn unpredictable that I was never truly certain. It was maddening.

Opting for some kind of hint as to what she wanted I asked, "Should I apologize?"

"Don't bother. It only counts if you mean it," she huffed.

Since there was no point in lying, I tried another route. "Are you still angry with me?" I wheedled, trying for a genuinely put out expression.

When Bella did not respond, I pulled her to me tighter and she didn't resist. I arched a brow in question and whished like I had never wished before that I could hear what was going on in that mysterious mind of hers. She was gazing up at me, her eyes oddly unfocused.

Bella blinked, as if she couldn't concentrate on the question I'd asked. Then she blinked again.

After a long moment she pushed at my chest half-heartedly, mildly annoyed. "Stop doing that." she accused.

I frowned. "Doing what?"

"Dazzling me." She sounded as if I should know exactly what she was talking about.

I stared at her, completely perplexed.

"When you look at me like that I can't think straight. You're eyes…" she trailed off, going unfocused again. I almost laughed when she literally shook herself, "I'm serious! Stop!"

I was still a little dazed myself at this new discovery. "I dazzle you?"

"All the fucking time." Bella muttered. She struggled to pull away and this time I let her.

Ignorance may be bliss but knowledge is definitely power and now that I knew what I could do to her I had a new leverage over this… well… whatever the hell this "boyfriend" thing was between us. I regret not taking more interest the intricacies of the human mating rituals going on around me. A better understanding of what Bella expected from me would be invaluable right now.

I ran through my options quickly as we both got in the car. Apparently, I was going to have to resort to the human method.

"So what were you and _Mike_ talking about?" I asked trying to come across as nonchalant but unable to help the sneer that crept into my voice at his name. I kept my eyes on the road and waited for Bella to fess up or cut her own throat.

"Nothing important," she hedged. "Told him I'm not going to La Push Saturday. He wasn't happy about it, but oh well."

Bella was being honest and forthcoming so far. I wondered how far I could push her.

"That's all? I would have expected more of a fight from him."

"Why?" she asked warily.

"He's quite smitten with you and he absolutely loathes me for making my move first." I replied, stating the obvious.

_You know this and you use it because you're no different from anyone else Isabella…_

I wasn't fooled for one second. Bella was charming and she was innocent in the terms of her young age and her limited life experiences, but Bella was not stupid by a long shot and that angel's face of hers hid a very shrewd mind that I did not trust. It was easy to get suckered into her spell and fall for the aura of humility she projected but the truth was, on the inside, Bella was just as self-serving as me. The silence of her mind only made her more dangerous.

I parked the Volvo in front of Bella's house and cut off the ignition before she finally responded.

"Mike got the point. He knows that you and I…" she peeked at me nervously, and then spoke in a rush, "Okay, don't get mad but I sort of told Mike that you're my boyfriend and I know we've never talked about anything serious like that but I didn't know what else to say to get him to back off so I just agreed when he asked if we were together and if you want me to, I'll take it back 'cause I'm not trying to pressure you into anything-"

"Bella," I interrupted her silly rambling feeling amused and something else I didn't have a name for. "Why would I be angry?" I asked, honestly curious at how she could draw that conclusion.

"Well I told him we're official. It's going to be all over school tomorrow and if you think they're talking now, just wait," she warned defensively.

I gave her a tolerant look. "I kissed you where everyone could see knowing that they would probably come to that conclusion regardless. I'm certainly not angry about it." But Bella was and it made me question what she was editing that I couldn't hear. Before I realized what I was doing, I found myself saying, "I'm fond of the idea but if you would rather not be seen with me publicly then I won't stop you."

It was foolish to risk undoing the progress I'd made but my damn pride was sorely bruised.

Before Bella could say more, my cell phone buzzed. Only my family had my number and they wouldn't call me unless it was important. I took the hone from my pocket, flashed Bella an apologetic smile and answered. I knew from the tone of Alice's voice as she said my name that something was seriously wrong.

"Edward, how fast can you get home from Bella's house?"

"Five minutes." I said briskly. "Alice? What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" she sounded terrified.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I can't see anything." Alice cried. "Our futures are gone. All four of us. I tried to see but there's nothing. Its blank. That's never happened before, ever…"

I went still as alarm damn near floored me. Alice's psychic abilities never failed us, and though it wasn't perfect, it was always there. I could only think of one reason why our futures would disappear.

Something cold settled inside of me and I embraced it, focusing. "Does Carlisle know?"

"Esme is on the phone with him now. She already locked down the house."

"I'm on my way. Don't do anything until I get there."

"Hurry."

The line went dead.

"Is everything alright?" Bella's voice was soft and gentle when paired with the violence raging inside me.

"I have to go." I ground out between my clenched teeth.

She nodded and I was grateful she didn't ask anything more as she quickly exited the car. Over her shoulder, she glanced back, "See you tonight?"

I nodded, unable to say anything else.

I made the drive back to my home in record time. The tires squealed since I took every turn entirely too fast and I seriously considered abandoning the car since I could run faster but as I neared the house I began to detect the Esme and Alice's thoughts. Nothing had changed.

I didn't bother bringing the car around to the garage, I simply left it in front of the house and raced inside. Esme's relief was palpable upon seeing me. Alice smiled weakly.

Esme grasped my hand, her fingers curling around mine. "Carlisle is on his way here."

"What happened Alice?" I asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. One minute I could see everything clearly and then nothing. I've looked ahead for us and there isn't anything. I don't know what it means."

I could see it in her mind, the way she could predict up to a certain point… up to Carlisle's arrival and then abruptly the vision ended… and like she said, nothing.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand. "There has to be a reason."

"We die." She growled.

"Alice!" Esme gasped, her hand going to her throat.

"Admit it. You're both thinking the same thing too. What other explanation could there be?"

It seemed impossible and yet she was right. It was the only explanation I could come up with and as vehemently as Esme wanted to deny it, it was there on her mind as well. But what could possibly change so drastically and quickly that it would put four vampires in mortal danger?

We all heard the sleek purr of Carlisle's Mercedes and I sighed. "Well I guess we're going to find out."

I opened my mind completely to my sixth sense, something I rarely do, and tried to focus on any wandering thoughts that might give me some clue as to what could be coming our way. I didn't have to search far. What I was looking for was being led to us by Carlisle himself.

I heard Carlisle first.

_Edward the Quileute have sent a few members of their tribe to come and speak with us. Please tell Alice to calm down. Esme explained on the phone about her visions but there is nothing that can be done about it now. I'd rather our guests remain uninformed about your abilities and Alice's. _

I was already one step ahead and thinking the same thing. At this point any advantage was a plus in our favor.

I explained to Esme and Alice the situation and I didn't feel any better bout it than they did. I could hear the Quileute's thoughts but it was impossible to tell how many there were with they way their minds overlapped as if they were all independent and yet interconnected at the same time. And my understanding was unclear since their minds were focused more on emotion and instinct and not using words… And then I realized why. They were in wolf form.

The mind of an animal functions different that it's human counterpart. What I was hearing now was a complex influx of both, creating the most interesting balance. I listened carefully, enthralled. One thing that I could discern was that they did not appear hostile, only cautious, which was quite reasonable.

We joined Carlisle on the porch and he was alone, but I could pinpoint the Quileute just beyond the thick border of trees that surrounded our house. Then abruptly there was a fissure in my head that buzzed like a mental itch, and then I found the human thoughts I'd been searching for.

There were three of them, more remained in wolf form but I focused on the ones I could understand. They were here to discuss territory lines. They were not looking for a confrontation and were anxious to keep this peaceful just as we were.

I let out a slow breath of relief.

"They don't want to fight." I informed my family with the barest sound.

There was no time to say more as three young men emerged from the outcropping of trees. They were massive in size, dressed in shorts and nothing else with their heads shaved in the standard military fashion. They approached in V formation with the alpha flanked by his seconds. All three boys appeared barely out of their teen years.

Carlisle, ever the diplomat, stepped off the porch and greeted them as if they were old acquaintances. "Welcome gentlemen."

The alpha smiled somberly at the greeting and nodded his head politely. "We appreciate you meeting with us on such short notice."

"We were anticipating as much. My family understands the potential severity of our species residing in close proximity. We certainly do not wish to cause any discord for your tribe while we are here." Carlisle replied smoothly. Seeming to remember his manners he turned to us and pointed toward our guests, beginning the introductions. "The leader is Sam Uley, to his right is Jacob Black and the other is Paul Shue. Gentlemen this is my wife Esme, my son Edward and my daughter Alice."

Sam offered another polite nod as Jacob glared stonily ahead and Paul flashed a lazy grin.

Sam's thoughts were becoming confident that this meeting would be productive. The Quileute were not going to allow their people to fall prey to out dietary needs but beyond the desire to protect their own, they did not begrudge our presence. So long as we did not hunt on Quileute land, the tribe did not intend to cause us any problems. I listened as he explained the borders to Quileute territory and while their land was a rather large portion of the area to our west, it still left us plenty of hunting range.

I thought of the red headed vampire Alice had seen and new idea occurred to me. The efficient way in which Sam gave us the exact information we needed prompted me to ask, "Do you encounter many vampires in this area?"

Sam lifted one of his massive shoulders in what I supposed was a shrug. "Not really but others of your kind have passed through from time to time. We've never seen vampires live as you do though. Seems to me like it would be extremely difficult interacting so closely with your food source. I have to ask, how do you manage it?"

Discretion was the unspoken rule amongst all of nature's anomalies. None of us wanted to end up in a government laboratory to be dissected for human study. Add to that the predictability of human nature to fear what it does not understand and destroy what it fears…

Nothing good would come from either of our species being discovered. That, at least, was something the wolves did not need to worry about. We Cullen's were connoisseurs at remaining inconspicuous.

I smirked. "We're vegetarians."

Paul snickered and I caught his mental image of a rabbit eating lettuce.

"What Edward means is that our family is unique in many ways." Carlisle clarified. "We've chosen an alternate lifestyle apart from the usual habits of our kind. We abstain from feeding on humans."

Jacob eyed Carlisle incredulously. "Why?"

In his mind Carlisle's job at the hospital was the prefect set up to feed from his more dire patients and then ship the corpses off to the morgue for easy disposal. I nearly rolled my eyes at his uneducated theory. Carlisle was a doctor, not a coroner and no medical board in the country would over look a doctor with a high patient death rate. How stupid was this kid?

I responded before Carlisle could, something about Jacob's annoyed attitude bringing forth my own. "The same reason your tribe has made the reservation a safe place for your kind. The best way to stay under the radar is to blend right in." I couldn't help adding a touch of sarcasm. "And it's rude to live amongst humans and then turn around and eat them. Animals suffice well enough."

As I expected Jacob bristled at my implied insult but Sam and Paul found it amusing. Sam gave Jacob a sharp look and the boy looked away glaring off to the side as his thoughts ranted his displeasure at having to be "polite". He knew Sam could hear every word and I assumed that was a wolf thing. He didn't know that I could too and I tried not expose my amusement.

_Edward curb your temper!_

Carlisle smiled apologetically at Sam. "Don't take offense please."

"Think you could keep wolves off the menu?" Sam asked me, snarky but not angry.

"It shouldn't be a problem." I replied honestly because they did smell like wet dogs even from halfway across the front yard. Very unappetizing.

"So what do you guys feed on? Like deer and stuff?" Paul asked, still entertained by the idea of vegetarian vampires.

"Yes. It is enough to sustain us and every so often we will hunt in areas with an overpopulation of carnivores." Carlisle replied.

_That's not all your son is hunting…_

It wasn't the actual words but the driving, jealous fury behind them that caught my full attention.

_Shut the fuck up Jake! That is an order!_

Sam's reprimand came sharp and swift cutting through Jacob's angry thoughts and stilling them in their tracks before I caught their origin. The command reverberated in his head and I watched as he clenched his jaw in muted frustration.

I felt as if there was something incredibly obvious I was missing and the illusive answer was right there, on the edges of Jacob's mind dancing just out of my grasp. I wasn't sure where his animosity was coming from but I now knew for certain that it was directed at me, though I could not fathom a reason why.

I truly did not care what this overgrown child thought of me but I was curious as to why he would take an instant disliking to me, and I'll be the first to admit that I probably did deserve it but I was more galled that I couldn't simply lift the cause from his mind.

I searched Sam's thoughts but he was once again focused on the discussion at hand.

"Does your pack hunt beyond Quileute territory?" Carlisle asked.

Sam nodded. "Sometimes it's necessary. There is a large number of us and the competition for game can get very aggressive." As he spoke he gave Paul a meaningful look.

_I still maintain Embry had it coming. He knew I wanted that stag and he went for it anyway. So I hamstringed him, big deal._

When Sam ignored him, Paul's thoughts went back to speculating how long this was going to take and the current score of the basketball game he'd rather be home watching.

"Speaking of large numbers, we were under the impression that there are a few more of you?" Sam asked Carlisle.

"Yes, three. Two sons and a daughter. They will be arriving tomorrow."

"And are they vegetarians too?"

Paul snickered. _Run Bambi! Run!_

I tried very hard not to crack a smile.

"They share the same lifestyle. I'll inform them of the boundary lines. They won't be a problem."

Sam was appeased but still a bit boggled at the size of our family. It was odd for so many of our kind to live together in close quarters peacefully. As individuals we suited each other well. We managed to get by with the occasional argument that usually ended with breaking Esme's furniture…

And that was always Emmett's fault.

Seeing as there was really nothing more to say, I took it upon myself to bring this little powwow to an end and moved to stand beside Carlisle. I noticed Jacob tense, his dislike intensifying.

"It seems we have an understanding. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?" I asked Sam.

"No, I think we covered everything. Honestly, this went more smoothly than I expected." He was thankful for that, his tone mirrored the appreciation in his thoughts. He hadn't expected us to be reasonable and now we'd earned a measure of his respect.

_Like hell we're done Sam! The prick needs to know she's off limits!_

This time Jacob's thoughts were clear and I finally got the glimpse I'd been hoping for, but it was last thing I was expecting. In his mind I saw my Bella through his infatuated haze. I could feel it now, the burning, gut-wrenching jealousy. He could smell her lingering scent on my clothes and had picked it up the minute he'd come close to the house just like a fucking dog.

I kept my face neutral and it was an effort not to betray my own steadily rising fury. But I couldn't stop my hands from clenching. It was either that or go for the bastard's throat.

_Jacob step down._

_No Sam! Charlie and Bella are as good as family and that means we protect them too! You agreed to that remember!_

_Until there is a reason she needs protection you are staying out of it._

_Don't tell me you trust him? He's a goddamn vampire! Her scent is all over him! This is bullshit!_

_Jacob…_

_Some leader you are!_

_STEP DOWN!_

Even I almost flinched as Sam's command echoed through my head with the force of a wrecking ball. Jacob literally hunched in on himself, his head bowing in a show of submission even though his mind still rebelled weakly.

_This is about more than you Jacob. While I am concerned for Bella, she is not one of us and therefore is not my first priority. What you tell her when you see her tonight is up to you but I'm warning you now, if you say one word about what we are or what the Cullen's are I will skin you and wear your fucking pelt! Do you understand?_

Jacob relented. Though the entire stand off was silent to everyone but me, Carlisle caught the sudden tension between the two wolves. He glanced at me worriedly and I forced myself to relax so he would know everything was fine.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us." Sam said, more composed than I expected despite the dominant anger he kept leashed. With a final nod to Carlisle, he started off back toward the trees with his companions on his heels, Paul keeping his mind carefully blank while Jacob nursed his frustration.

I waited until I felt the fissure in my mind as they reverted to their wolf forms. Then I waited another few seconds until the pack's collective psyche faded from my range of perception. Then I couldn't help myself, I let out a purely livid snarl catching my family by surprise.

"Edward!" Esme worried, "What's the matter?"

"A complication." I spit out through my clenched teeth.

Carlisle, all while watching me closely, took my arm firmly leading back toward the house. "Calm down son. Lets go inside and you can explain everything you overheard."

I did as told, barely acknowledging Alice's sudden excitement when our collective futures suddenly returned, as if her vision had never failed in the first place. There was only one thought filling my mind.

Jacob was going to see Bella tonight and I had no idea what he was going to tell her.

* * *

A.N.- You can thank insomnia for this update. Due to complete sleep deprivation I was able to finish this chapter last night. I'm working on the next chapter of Desecration as I get a minute here and there so please be patient. As I explained in my profile I have a lot going in RL and probably won't update again until the around the end of the month. Hopefully. Keep your fingers crossed lol.

One more thing, please forgive any typos. I haven't had the chance to get this beta read, I literally just finished this… like five minutes ago.


	10. Between the Lines

Ch. 10: Between the Lines

_**Bella pov**_

I should have known trying to get information out of Jacob Black would be about as productive as attempting to draw blood from a rock.

Charlie and I arrived at the Black's house a little after six. Dinner was the usual suspects; Billy and Jacob along with Harry Clearwater, his wife Sue and their youngest son Seth. I bided my time all through the meal and tried to find the best way to bring up the topic of Edward Cullen. This was not a subject I was going undertake with Charlie present. The less he knew about my dealings with Edward the better.

After dinner Charlie and Billy settled down to watch some football while Seth, Jacob and I wandered out to the garage so that Jake could show off his latest fixer-upper project, a black motorcycle he'd found roadside and in pretty sad condition. Seth was excited and I listened to their technical conversation, about the parts needed and the amount of work that Jake would have to do, with feigned interest. It was all Greek to me.

It wasn't until the Clearwater's left that I actually had a moment alone with Jacob. Interestingly enough, I didn't have to say anything. Jacob beat me to the punch.

"So Bells… you friends with that Cullen guy?" He asked casually.

I had to stifle my anticipation.

"Yeah. Edward is a very interesting person. A little on the OCD side but he's pretty cool."

"You two hang out a lot?"

I debated on how to answer that. I'm sure saying "Define hanging out," would only make matters worse. So instead I shrugged noncommittally.

Jake nodded sagely, as if he expected my answer. I watched his expression carefully but his boyish face gave nothing away.

"Is there something you want to tell me Jake?"

And there it was, his deep brow furrowed and his full lips pursed causing him to look much older than sixteen. He seemed ambivalent as he weighed my question and I knew by that alone there was definitely something important he was keeping from me.

Okay then, if he wasn't going to offer then I was going to outright ask.

"Why did you warn me to stay away from Edward? What is it that you're not saying?" I demanded with a touch of desperation.

"There's something not right about him, okay." Jake admitted grudgingly. "Come on Bells, you must have noticed it too."

Even as I stubbornly tried to reject it, Jake was right. I had noticed things about Edward that were not quite right. Plenty of little things that made me uneasy and afraid…

I wasn't ready to accept that so I pushed it away and focused on my original intent.

"How well do you know Edward?" I asked softly

But I didn't get an answer. Jacob's eyes shifted from mine, unfocused as if listening to something that I couldn't hear. Then there was a knock on the metal garage door that abruptly ended our stilted conversation. It was a perfectly inconvenient interruption. Almost too perfect.

I swallowed back my irritation when Sam entered the garage. A look passed between the two boys and I felt like I was intruding on some kind of silent conversation. Obviously my window of opportunity had closed and any information I hoped to gain about Edward would have to wait.

Sam finally looked at me, smiling slightly. "Hey Bella, I need to borrow Jake for a minute."

I nodded, figuring as much. "Charlie's probably looking for me anyway. It's getting late."

I headed across the yard to the Black's house as the two boys went around the other side of the garage and disappeared into the dense woods. It seemed like they were always going off into the trees, like it was some secret boy thing or something. Maybe they were smoking joints or getting into the homemade moonshine stuff that was popular on the rez. I didn't understand what was so damn great about getting high or drunk when you had to go into a forest full of creepy-crawlies in the dark to do it. No thank you, I'd pass.

I sat with Charlie and Billy on the sofa until the game ended, bored out of my mind and eager to get home. I told myself that it had nothing to do with Edward's nightly visits and everything to do with the fact that I was tired and needed a hot shower to relax me.

The drive back to Forks was quiet. Charlie sulked over the outcome of the game while I pondered Jake's odd behavior. It was probably jealousy but I had to wonder how he knew I was spending time with Edward. I was certain he'd never seen us together…

But in a town this small word travels fast and I was pretty sure that by tomorrow he would have the full rundown on Edward and I after the spectacle at school this morning.

Everyone staring and whispering was horrible. And then to top it off I'd gone and made the most foolish goof of all, I'd claimed Edward as my boyfriend.

Part of my agitation was that I was worried Edward might not show up tonight. I hadn't intended to tell Mike that we were a couple but it was the only way to get it through the boy's thick head that I am perfectly capable of deciding who I want to spend time with despite what everyone else thinks. And why the hell is everyone saying that I should stay away from Edward? I should be the one to make that decision, no one else.

But Edward's abrupt departure after school today had me on edge. What if I put him in a position that he didn't want to be in? Becoming boyfriend and girlfriend is definitely more involved than fooling around in private. I wasn't trying to pressure him into anything permanent. Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm any good at relationships and commitment and the all that stuff. Look at my mother, goodness knows she was never content to be tied down. What if I'm destined to be just like her?

By the time we arrived home I was in a funk. I didn't even have unfinished homework to save me from my overactive mind. Even though it was only nine o'clock, I decided to take my shower and go to bed. Sleep was preferable to the unanswered question bombarding my poor brain and I wasn't getting my hopes up for company tonight. Instead I was preparing myself for an epic fail tomorrow where Edward would probably avoid me and then everyone would be whispering again about how much of an idiot I am.

As I trudged up the stairs to my room I weighed my chances of playing hooky tomorrow. If I acted sick and pitiful I might get Charlie to let me stay home. The only problem was that I sucked at acting and I couldn't lie to save my life.

There would be no reprieve from this ridiculous mistake I had made. What was done was done. I let that realization twist my stomach into an aching knot of apprehension and sough refuge in my bedroom, the only place I could really call mine.

I slipped into the room quickly, too preoccupied to initially notice the lamp beside my bed was on. It was the eyelet lace curtains fluttering at my window that caught my eye. I'd left the window closed. I only use the small lamp when I read in bed. I was already half way across the room but in the second it took me process that, I froze.

"I've been waiting for you Bella." Edward spoke quietly.

My breath caught and my body tingled at his voice, a soft wicked whisper in my ear.

Liquid velvet.

Cashmere on bare skin.

Silk and sex.

I shivered, turning slowly to face him.

He stopped me, capturing my upper arms in a firm but gentle grip. He huffed a small sound of amusement and I could literally feel his crooked smile almost as clearly as I felt his cool breath brush the side of my neck.

My apprehension melted into nervous anticipation and I drew in a shaky breath before admitting, "I wasn't sure if you would come…"

"I'm finding it exceedingly difficult to stay away." Edward murmured appeasingly. His grip tightened slightly as he asked, "Where have you been?"

"At a friend's house." I managed to reply. I wanted to step back and feel his solid chest against my back but he held me in place.

"Anyone I know?" He inquired with just the right amount of polite disinterest to sound casual. I wasn't fooled. I could feel the tension radiating from his body to mine in the mere inches that separated us.

I tried to find the jealous edge to Edward's voice I remembered from our rendezvous in the woods but I couldn't catch it. He didn't seem angry, but he wasn't exactly calm either. Neither was I.

I had the feeling he was toying with me again. Edward was smooth like that. I decided now was as good a time as any to try and turn the tables. Since questioning Jake had been so futile I was beginning to hope maybe I would get a straight answer from Edward for once.

"His name is Jacob Black. Have you met him?" I asked, striving to match Edward's unaffected tone.

"I may have," he paused, sounding thoughtful. "Then again I've met so many people since moving here I can hardly keep track of them all."

Well so much for a straight answer.

"Oh," was all I could think of to say.

"Did you have a nice time?" Again, polite curiosity.

"Yeah, it was okay I guess. Honestly…" I swallowed hard, forcing myself to be bold, "I… I couldn't stop… thinking about you."

Edward's fingers relaxed slightly and he squeezed my arms gently, almost affectionately. I was finally able to shift closer and the tension between us released in a dizzying rush as I stepped back into him. It was a funny thing, how every worry and concern seemed to drain away and all I could really feel was relief that he was here, that after everything that had happened today he was with me.

My breath stuttered to a halt as his right hand slid down my arm, over the light fabric of my long sleeve sweater, teasing the sensitive skin in the bend of my elbow before gliding across my waist to pull me against him tightly. My eyes slid closed as my heart exploded into a frenzied pounding that I swear he could feel too.

As if to prove me right Edward rested his chin on my shoulder and pressed a quick, cool kiss to side of my throat.

"I often wonder what is going on in that pretty head of yours." He whispered, sounding positively delighted. "It is good to know I'm not the only one so utterly distracted."

Distracted… uh… right. More like fucking obsessed. But I refused to admit that for last week and half- since the first time my eyes had met his across the crowded cafeteria- he'd been center stage in my thoughts almost every waking moment.

That would sound pathetic at best and downright insane if he actually believed me.

Instead I found myself confessing a different secret. "I was afraid you wouldn't come over tonight."

Edward made a soft tisking sound, "Now why on earth would I do that?"

Why indeed.

"I don't get why you want _me_." I explained, putting my worries together in the simplest way possible. "I'm nothing special Edward."

Surely he must have realized that by now. He had to know that a plain, average girl like me would never hold his dangerously beautiful and unpredictable interest for long.

At first Edward did not respond and I felt my hackles begin to rise. The nervous tension started in my stomach and spread outward, stiffening my spine and then my limbs until I was nothing but a single mass of agitated embarrassment. Then he nudged me forward, one shuffling step and then another until we stood facing my dresser and it's tall mirror.

I looked at our entwined reflection drinking Edward in greedily. And he was a vision with his messy hair, a shock of shinny copper in the soft lamp light and his sculpted features set in a pensively bemused expression as he studied me with unwavering intensity.

But then I took in the whole picture that we made and my heart fell. I'd never seen us together like this, in a position to compare our attributes. But it was plain as day before us. He was ethereal perfection while I was garishly flawed. He was shimmering gold to my muddy brown. I felt my eyes begin to sting as I forced myself to not look away from the paradox in the mirror.

Edward's eyes widened slightly in a moment of unabashed surprise, a charming little crease marring his brow as he continued to dissect my reflection. When he finally spoke, his tone was dripping with disbelief. "You truly think you're ordinary?"

It wasn't a question.

"I am what I am."

His honey eyes narrowed. "You don't see yourself very clearly."

The subtle frustration in his words paired with their insinuation set my cheeks aflame. Edward's jaw clenched and his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, but his eyes never left mine as he tilted his head just enough to touch his lips to my heated cheek.

"So fucking innocent. So sweet… delicious really." He breathed softly.

Just that easily I was burning nice and slow, the pulse starting in my belly and leaving a resounding throb right between my legs. Edward grinned, a little lopsided and a whole lot sinful. He knew what he was doing to me and I had no intention of stopping him.

His hands moved to my waist and I took a shuddering breath as his chilled fingers slipped beneath the hem of my sweater and began sliding up my sides. I shivered, unable to look away from his smoldering eyes as I lifted my arms and allowed him to remove my top. Goose flesh broke out all over my exposed skin as he drew his hands back down, palms splayed as he glided them slowly over the sides of my bra-clad breasts and lower over the slight dip of my waist to settle once more on my hips.

"Edward…" I moaned, my head lolling slightly.

He chuckled, placing his cool lips to the bare skin of my shoulder. His tongue flicked out and I shivered, my nipples tightening and pebbling under the thin cotton of my bra.

"Fucking perfect." He growled against my flesh.

Then Edward's hands were moving again, gliding teasingly across my flat stomach to undo the button on my jeans. I pressed closer against his chest nearly squirming with anticipation he lowered the zipper in a unhurried pace. His eyes refused to released mine as the fabric loosened and as his right hand drew one lazy circle around my bellybutton before slipping into my panties. I gasped, my breath catching in my chest as his fingers played for a moment stroking through the short curls before sliding into the part of me that was hot and madly aching. And when he sucked gently at that nice little spot just above my collarbone, right over my pulse, my eyes fluttered closed in pure pleasure.

"Open your eyes Bella." Edward ordered softly.

I did as told, unable to disobey his breathless command. Taking in the erotic picture we presented was almost too much. I watched his hand moving while half hidden beneath blue cotton and denim. With every movement my insides tightened from the simultaneous sensations as he circled my sensitive nub with a gentle yet demanding touch. I moaned quietly and leaned further back into him, my hips grinding restlessly against his eager fingers.

Pressing so closely against Edward I felt his tell-tale erection with every rotation of my hips. I didn't understand his restraint. My need was burning me to ash inside and out. I was overwhelmed. I had to make him feel this too.

I lifted my arms, fisting my hands into Edward's unruly hair. Using the new leverage I arched my back pressing my ass right into his crotch. His rhythm faltered for a fraction of a second and my heart leapt in fear that he would pull away. But then he was holding me tighter, his hand between my legs forcing my hips hard against his own while his other hand roughly jerked up my bra exposing me to his ravenous eyes. As he kneaded and tweaked my aching nipples the thrill of it all started my entire body shivering.

My eyes started to slide closed once more but his voice kept me from reaching that final edge.

"I said open your eyes." He admonished gruffly. "Watch yourself. See what I see when you fall apart just for me."

His words made my wanton craving unbearable. I struggled to keep quiet as he stroked my slick flesh, and here in this moment watching Edward's indifference crumble to pieces as he touched me- _Me_ Bella Swan the poster child for everything mediocre and mundane- I felt special.

I felt beautiful.

Yet even filled to overflowing with my passionate need, a part of me was still waiting to awaken from this dream. Surely someone as strikingly perfect as the boy beside me could not be meant for me.

And still..

It was me he wanted.

"Edward please…" I begged.

His lick-able lips curled in a crooked smirk, full of dark promise, as he stilled his ministrations.

"Not yet Sweetheart," he cooed.

A frustrated groan ripped from my throat in protest as he slid his hand out of my jeans, his timing leaving me cruelly hanging on the cusp of release. He started roughly tugging at the offending garment and forcing it down my hips.

"These need to come off," He snickered, as denim and blue cotton pooled around my feet.

I kicked them away with more force than was really necessary.

"This too," he said, tugging at my bra.

Reluctantly I lowered my arms allowing my last article of clothing to fall to the floor. In the mirror I watched Edward remove his shirt, ripping it over his head hastily. I soaked in what I could of his sculpted muscles, lithe and deceptively strong, before he drew me back against his chest. As I expected Edward was cold, and I shivered as chill bumps rose all along my bare skin.

"I fucking love that," he admitted softly as his molten gold gaze followed my body's reaction eagerly.

The unsatisfied ache that filled me seemed to pulse at his words and I shifted my legs together restlessly, a futile attempt to relive my discomfort. Another shiver wracked me as his cold hands slid down my arms once more, this time guiding me to lean forward slightly and brace my hands on the edge of my dresser.

His eyes locked with mine, unrelenting.

"Watch Bella, and hold on tight."

Helplessly I obeyed as Edward lowered himself to his knees to kneel before me. For a moment I was confused but then abruptly I realized his intent and my gut lurched with pure need.

My breathing turned to staccato gasps as he buried his head between my legs. My knees wobbled and I gripped the dresser for dear life as his tongue, cool and firm, resumed the torturous motions his fingers had abandoned only a shot time before.

The sensation was exquisite and with every sweep of his cold tongue I seemed to get hotter and hotter. The burning was all consuming. I was losing myself to the heat, to every gentle yet demanding caress that sparked a new wave of pleasure that rippled through my body. It was too much. Nothing had a right to feel this good.

Edward sucked gently on my clit and I trembled. Then he flicked his tongue faster and I choked out a pleading moan barely able to breathe. And when he sucked again my world exploded in bliss. It was all I could do keep my eyes trained on my flushed and sweaty reflection.

Caught in the throes of pleasure I could almost convince myself that Edward was right, that I didn't see my own potential. But that would be a lie. It was really all Edward. It was his hungry eyes that emboldened me, his graceful fingers and clever tongue that shot my coherency straight to hell and his salacious compliments that kept me enraptured.

In the end I was still Bella, the little girl in over her head.

As the last ripple of my orgasm tore though me, my legs could no longer support my weight and I collapsed boneless into Edward's waiting arms. I buried my face against his shoulder and breathed in his comforting scent as my bearings slowly began to return.

I knew it was pointless but I asked anyway, "Can I touch you?"

His cool lips pressed softly just below my ear and he sighed, his breath tickling my neck. "Soon," he promised, "Just not tonight."

It was pathetic the way my chest tightened in disappointment. But he hadn't said no, and nor had be bolted for my window, so I took comfort in that.

Still, I pressed against him even tighter- hoping to prolong the intimacy of the moment a little longer- trying to fight off the chill that had nothing to do with his skin. But I could feel him withdrawing, and a quick glance at his composed face said I was right. My encouraging lover was gone for tonight.

I didn't protest as Edward carried me to my bed. I simply curled up under my comforter as he pulled on his shirt and a moment later he was at my window.

"See you in the morning," he said softly.

I nodded but he was already gone.

A.N. - Wow it's good to be back. It's been a long time.


End file.
